FINAL
by DragonCoyote
Summary: Creyeron que habia muerto? pues no! no tienen tanta suerte, pero al menos ya termine de subir la historia, agradezco a los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.
1. Cap 01 Vacaciones

**Saludos a todos los que viven y aman el SF, este es mi segundo fic, espero que les agrade y si no, pues tambien les agradezco haberse tomado la molestia de leerlo, antes de continuar ya saben lo que viene:**

"**Este fanfic es hecho sin fines de lucro, Street Fighter y todo los personajes son propiedad de capcom"**

**"VACACIONES"**

Es un día tranquilo y Ryu, el guerrero solitario, no parece tener nada interesante en que pensar, tras derrotar a Gill, el último gran rival que ha encontrado, parece que unas vacaciones de la pelea le caerían bien, muchas cosas surgieron de esa batalla, entre ellas un acercamiento a su respuesta sobre que es la pelea.

-Creo que ya no hay mucho en que pensar acerca de esto… parece que se acercan cambios… Gouken-Sensei, ojalá pudiera verme, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado hablar con usted, me gustaría que me deseara suerte desde donde esté…

Mientras estos pensamientos inundaban su mente Ryu no notó por donde andaba, cuando de repente un pequeño niño salía disparado de un enorme edificio, Ryu con preocupación atrapó al niño al vuelo, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y entró a toda carrera al lugar, dentro de él, Ryu solo vio a un puñado de niños entrenando, o eso parecía, sin embargo una niña pequeña, ataviada con ropas chinas y trenzas, de pelo largo hasta la cintura sonreía triunfante, su sonrisa parecía indicar que era lo que había pasado.

-Je, eres un tonto Sho, como puedes creer que podrías derrotarme, soy la mas fuerte aquí, y además tengo mas experiencia, ni creas que podrás derrotar… ¿eh? ¿Quien es usted señor? Esta es una escuela y no puede pasar… no, espere, ¿usted no será por casualidad…?

Ryu no le prestaba mucha atención a la niña, solo veía al chico que traía de regreso al Dojo, lo ojos del niño se veían confundidos, por el soliloquio de la niña y el hombre que lo traía de regreso.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, déjame ver tus habilidades muchacho. –Dijo Ryu mientras lo depositaba en el suelo, aunque no sabía del todo por qué, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y asumió su guardia, su estilo era Kung-Fu, Ryu lo notó de inmediato, y el niño se lanzó al ataque.

*HA-TZIA-HOP-HEY* ZOCK-PUM-CUAZ-THUD-PTOMP-¡AAAAY!*

Unos cuantos movimientos e intercambio de golpes después, el niño regresaba rodando hasta los pies de Ryu quien lo veía con una enorme pena ajena, que se reflejaba en una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-Cielos… eres terrible chico, aunque debo decir que esa niña es algo especial, sus movimientos me parecen vagamente conocidos…-Ryu se quedó viendo un rato a la niña, le parecía que había algo muy especial en ella, el niño no entendía bien quien era el tipo, pero sus palabras no le ayudaban mucho.

-Oiga señor, si lo único que puede hacer es criticar mis habilidades mejor váyase.

-Oh vaya, veo que tienes corazón para esto, bien chico, te daré un consejo entonces: checa bien sus movimientos, nunca pierdas de vista sus ojos, los movimientos del cuerpo son solo fintas, checa sus ojos, hombros y cadera, olvídate de sus piernas y brazos, y una última cosa más: cuando lanza la patada alta deja descubierta su parte media y su pierna, tu sabrás como usar esto, ahora… ¡DE REGRESO! –Ryu lanza al muchachito de regreso quien no puede terminar de asimilar todo lo que el hombre le dijo.

-¿Vuelves por más eh? Ahora veras… ¡TOMA ESTO!

Nuevamente la niña empieza a atacar al pobre niño, quien apenas y puede cubrirse, sin embargo voltea donde Ryu y ve como le sonríe, y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza le pide que pongo atención, el chico voltea, y trata de hacer lo que le había dicho, milagrosamente logra meter un golpe, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para poder liberarse de la golpiza.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No importa ahora verás…

La niña vuelve al ataque, y el niño logra evitar y bloquear casi todos los golpes, la niña se enfurece y arremete con mas fuerza, tras un rato usa su mejor ataque, con un ligero derrape se mete bajo la guardia del niño e impulsándose con toda su fuerza hacia arriba lanza una poderosa patada al mentón, pero el niño logra echarse para atrás a tiempo, quedando la niña indefensa a cualquier ataque, el niño lo sabe y con una barrida, débil pero bien marcada, logra derribarla. La niña en el suelo no puede creer lo que ha pasado, y esperaba un gran golpe, pero en vez de eso el niño le ofrece su mano para levantarse, ella se sorprende, pero al final aunque algo sonrojada toma la mano que le ofrecen y se levanta.

-Esta vez yo gané, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Bah! –La niña se suelta y toma una pose de falsa superioridad y egolatría –Solo ganaste porque ese hombre te dijo como, si no fuera por eso habría trapeado el suelo contigo, además no me extraña que perdiera, que otra cosa podría pasar cuando te enfrentas a un niño que es asesorado por Ryu, el guerrero trotamundos.

Ryu se sorprende por el hecho de que esa niña conociera su nombre, pero primero lo primero:

-Muy bien chico, eso es espíritu, sobre todo me alegra como terminaste la pelea, eres alguien con gran futuro, solo trata de poner mas atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, no todo es lanzar golpes, ¿sabes? mas allá de eso… felicidades niña eres muy fuerte, aunque me intrigas, ¿quién eres tú, pequeña, y como sabes mi nombre?

-Mi nombre es Feiling-Xian, y no hay gran trato, mi Si-fu habla todo el tiempo de usted, "que si es un gran peleador, que nunca se queda a recibir sus premios, que de nada sirve que sea guapo si no sabe como tratar a una chica…"

-¡Feiling! –Un coscorrón suena en la cabeza de la niña mientras una mujer ataviada con ropas chinas resopla, llena de vergüenza y las mejillas encendidas. –Auhh.

-¡¿COMO TE TREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS?!

-¿Chun-Li? –Ryu se muestra algo sorprendido por la aparición de su amiga, y aunque notó perfectamente su reacción ante las palabras de la niña no quiso decir nada al respecto. – ¿Tú eres la maestra de estos niños?

-¿Pues qué más sería si no? Debes de estar sorprendido

-Un poco, pero me alegra que hayas encontrado algo en que entretenerte tras lo de Gill, ¿esta es la niña que…?

-Si, es ella, deberías verla pelear, te diré que tras la derrota de Bison, no creí que tuviera nada que hacer de mi vida, pero cuando la conocí a ella, y tras rescatarla de la hermandad de Gill, supe que mi vida tendría un nuevo significado.

Los ojos de Chun-Li tenían un brillo especial, y Ryu se sintió feliz por su amiga, aunque no sabía por qué no podía dejar de verla, en eso la niña se acercó y se quedó viendo fijamente a Ryu, que al notarlo se inclinó hacia ella. La mirada de la niña se veía seria, como si estuviera juzgando a Ryu.

-¿Sucede algo pequeña?

-No, nada en especial, solo que la Si-Fu Chun-Li lo describía un poco diferente, no parece ser tan mala persona, al menos si es igual de buen mozo como ella decía, para ser tan viejo.

-uh… ¿Gracias?

-¡¡FEIII!! -A Chun-Li se le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro, y tras de volver a pegar de gritos mientras correteaba por el edificio a la niña, Ryu sonreía de buena gana mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Creo que estás algo ocupada, si quieres vuelvo otro día… -Chun-Li y su alumna se ocupaban en jalarse de las mejillas la una a la otra cuando Ryu dijo esto, Chun-Li volteó a verlo y mandó a la pequeña a jugar con el resto de los niños.

-No, descuida Ryu, estoy libre, solo que los niños les encanta jugar es todo, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Nada en especial, he estado pensando en tomarme un pequeño… descanso antes de revisar algunos asuntos pendientes, es todo, sin embargo veo que tú no descansas, debe ser pesado ser la Si-fu de todos estos niños, ¿no? Aunque recuerdo que tu vivías en un Dojo desde muy pequeña

-Si, mi padre era Si-fu de uno, en parte por eso es que decidí seguir con esta escuela, como oficial de INTERPOL hacía lo que creía correcto, pero no puedes estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, pensé que la mejor forma de ayudar a la gente sería ayudándoles a defenderse a sí mismos, por eso entreno a esto niños, para que puedan defenderse y defender a los suyos.

Ryu sonrió, y su sonrisa era franca, pudo sentir que Chun-Li había cambiado un poco, y nuevamente se sintió raro al no poder apartar la vista de su amiga, Chun-Li a su vez notó la mirada y se turbó un poco, sin saber que hacer o decir, al final fue Ryu quien habló.

-Pues bueno, fue agradable verte Chun-Li, te deseo suerte, nos veremos después.

Chun-Li se quedó algo aturdida por las palabras, ¿eso era todo, solo "hola y adiós"? definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo tipo frío y retraído que conocía, pero esta vez había tiempo y ninguna crisis cercana, haciendo de tripas corazón, Chun-Li lo detuvo.

-E… espera Ryu, ¿Por qué tanta prisa, no te gustaría quedarte un rato más? Dices que quieres descansar un rato, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? El Dojo es espacioso y me caería bien un poco de ayuda, digo si no te molesta…

Ryu alzó una ceja, en forma dubitativa, esa expresión era tan poco común en él que le hacía ver muy gracioso, tras un rato asintió –seguro, ¿por qué no? Si no tienes inconveniente…

-Sería un placer.

-Bueno... está bien.

Y de esta forma, con una visita a una vieja amiga; Ryu empezaba sus vacaciones.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Que tal? espero que esto vaya por buen camino, espero saber de ustedes y la opinion que tienen sobre esta historia (o sea, dejen review no sean flojos). Cuidense y listos todos para el STREET FIGHTER IV!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Cap 02 Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

Al día siguiente de la invitación de Chun-Li para que se quedase en el Dojo, Ryu despertaba temprano, y tras lavarse se dirigió hacia el patio principal del Dojo, las clases aún no empezaban formalmente pero Chun-Li y Feiling ya se encontraban preparando las cosas para el día.

-Buenos días, Chun-Li, Feiling, lamento no haber ayudado, creo que me quedé dormido.

-Buenos días Ryu, descuida, eres invitado, no estaría bien que te pusiéramos a realizar labores, además no es nada en especial…

-Si, además se ve tan tierno cuando duerme. (Otro coscorrón a la niña por parte de Chun-Li)

-E… este, gracias (creo), y bien ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Nada en especial, será un día rápido, entrenaremos, comeremos y después todos se irán a su casa, por lo que el resto de la tarde estará libre.

-Oh, vaya que bueno, pues si me disculpas creo que voy a entrenar un rato en lo que llegan los niños, las veo después.

Ryu se fue a la parte trasera del Dojo y empezó con su entrenamiento, Chun-Li y Feiling se quedaron un rato pensando, y después de un rato fueron a echar un ojo, El entrenamiento de Ryu se veía duro y agotador, los ejercicios iban desde simple calestecnia, hasta pesas con una enorme piedra que había atrás, casi del tamaño de un auto pequeño; Chun-Li no podía creer lo que veía, y Feiling casi se le salían los ojos de la incredulidad, tras un rato de estos ejercicios, Ryu empezó a realizar una Kata, los movimientos, aunque suaves parecían llevar una gran fuerza y concentración, el sudor perlaba el cuerpo de Ryu y Chun-Li se empezaba a sentir algo… inquieta, por lo que Feiling se la llevó para el patio de nuevo.

-¡Cielos! Es un monstruo; oye Chun-Li, ¿estás segura de que es humano?

-P… pues si, es algo raro, pero es una buena persona, aunque la verdad yo también estoy sorprendida, se ha vuelto enormemente fuerte, siento que no es normal…

-Bueno, tampoco podía esperar menos de él, solo un hombre como él podría haberse ganado tu respeto tan rápido ¿no?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, oye, ya llegaron los alumnos empecemos las clases.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras que Chun-Li y la niña se preparaban para las clases, Ryu continuaba su entrenamiento, tratando de concentrarse, pero había algunas cosas en su mente que no lo dejaban tranquilo, recuerdos de sus antiguos rivales, la pelea con Gill, ese tipo raro… Alex ¿ese era su nombre? Por alguna razón todo eso lo hacía sentir raro, como si un ciclo terminara, parecía que un cambio radical se acercaba vertiginosamente, y se preguntaba si él estaba verdaderamente preparado. Al terminar su entrenamiento Ryu se sentó un rato, para meditar con calma, muchas preguntas, y las mismas respuestas cortadas.

Después de un rato un niño se acercó a él, curioso; Ryu fingió no notarlo al principio, interesado en saber que es lo que quería, después de un rato el niño no aguantó más y lo abordó.

-Este, disculpe señor…

-…

-¿Señor?

-… dime

-¿qué está haciendo?

-Medito, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo?

-Ah, este, quisiera darle las gracias por los consejos de ayer.

Ryu abrió un ojo y vio al niño de ayer tras reconocerlo abrió ambos ojos y se sentó recargado contra la pared del edificio –Vaya, eres tú… ¿Sho, verdad? No tienes que agradecer nada, me alegra que te hayan servido las pistas, porque eso eran, solo pistas, tú las aprovechaste sabiamente, pero dime ¿Por qué no estás entrenando con el resto de los niños?

-Estamos en un descanso y la Si-Fu me dijo que seguía aquí, y creí que debía agradecerle.

-Oh vaya, pues no hay de qué…

-Este, también quisiera preguntarle si me podría enseñar alguna otra cosa.

-Mhmm… no sé, no creo tener nada que enseñarte, las cosas se aprenden más que nada por la experiencia, pero veré que puedo hacer, ¿Sabes? Es gracioso, me recordaste a una amiga.

-¿Una amiga, Li Si-Fu?

-No, no tu maestra, otra amiga, ella también es muy hábil, pero ella no tiene conocimientos reales de artes marciales, por así decirlo, pero tiene talento natural, siempre me pedía que la tomara como alumna, estoy seguro que si estuviera por aquí, se pondría furiosa por lo que te dije, alegando que ella tiene preferencia.

-Ah… vaya ¿y como se llama, es bonita?

-Su nombre es Sakura y si, es muy bella, cuando la conocí era apenas mayor que tú por unos tres o cuatro años, ahora ya debe ser toda una damita, creo yo.

-Ah vaya, y ¿que tan bonita es? ¿Más que la Si-Fu Chun-Li?

-Esteeee… no creo que se pueda comparar la belleza de una con la otra, sería como decir que flor es mas bella siendo de dos clases diferentes, además, ¿no crees que haces demasiadas preguntas? No me gusta hablar de esas cosas, sin mencionar que no creo que debas hablar de lo bonita que es tu maestra (aunque lo sea) es mucho atrevimiento.

-Je-je supongo que tiene razón, y esa chica Sakura, ¿le gustaba?

-Fin de la plática, por lo visto eres un chico muy inquieto y preguntón, anda corre, ve con tus amigos. –Ryu se levanta y de una palmada en la cabeza se despide del chico.

-¡Caramba! los niños de hoy son demasiado curiosos, por no mencionar avispados en ciertas áreas… Sakura, ¿eh? Ya lleva tiempo que no la veo, ¿como estará, seguirá entrenando? ("y esa chica Sakura, ¿le gustaba?") –La última pregunta del chico se repetía en la mente de Ryu, quien no pudo evitar pensar un poco en la belleza de la chica, pero casi de inmediato sacudió su cabeza en un intento de olvidar la idea –No, no, no, ¿en que estoy pensando? Creo que las palabras del chico me aturdieron, después de todo, ella era casi una niña, (aunque muy linda) uf, creo que me daré un baño y después echaré un vistazo a las clases de los niños para despejarme un poco.

Tras un baño rápido Ryu se dirigió hacia el patio; las clases continuaban y los niños mostraban todo su empeño en ellas, mientras que Chun-Li los observaba y guiaba, Feiling también estaba cerca, parecía que ella, no tomaba la clase con el resto de los niños, y Ryu se sintió como en sus años de aprendizaje, recordando su infancia con Ken al cuidado de Gouken-Sensei, Chun-Li lo vio, y sonrió, haciendo una seña, le pidió a Ryu que se acercara.

-Oye Ryu, ven un momento, este niño me cuenta que le has prometido mostrarle uno o dos movimientos, pero no creo que sea justo que solo él lo vea, ¿por qué no les das una pequeña muestra a todos? Digo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Mhmm… seguro, ¿por qué no? Bien chicos, atentos a los movimientos, no será gran cosa, pero espero que les sirva de algo.

Ryu adoptó su posición de guardia, con una profunda respiración cerró los ojos e inició lo que parecía un trance, los niños lo veían atentamente, esperando algún tipo de acción fuera de lo común, tras un breve lapso Ryu abrió los ojos y les hizo una pequeña demostración de una Kata, si bien la demostración podría ser aburrida para la mayoría de la gente, los niños estaban maravillados, mitad por la disciplina que Chun-Li les había inculcado, mitad por la personalidad que irradiaba el tipo, después de un rato, Ryu terminaba la demostración, con un pequeño regalo, juntando sus manos empezó a juntar Chi… los niños, que no habían sido entrenados en ello, solo pensaban que era algún ejercicio de relajación, Ryu lo notó de inmediato y pregunto a Chun-Li extrañado.

-¿No les has enseñado manejo de energías, Chun-Li?

-No, aún son muy jóvenes como para que les enseñe eso, al menos me gustaría esperar un poco antes de hacerlo, que sean mas disciplinados.

-Ya veo; bueno niños, quiero mostrarles algo, es muy importante que estén concientes de que esto es algo que podrán ustedes también realizar algún día si son dedicados.

-Tras decir esto Ryu concentró un poco más la energía entre sus manos a manera de hacerla visible para los niños. Los niños estaban asombrados, la bola de energía entre las manos del hombre era pequeña, pero desprendía una fuerza que los niños podían captar a la perfección, Ryu les pidió alejarse y tras que los niños lo hicieran, mandó la bola contra uno de los postes de entrenamiento que habían, el golpe no parecía haber dañado mucho el poste, pero los niños estallaron en jubilo y rodearon a Ryu para pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Lo siento niños, solo era una pequeña demostración, pero como les dije, sean dedicados a su entrenamiento y estoy seguro que su Si-Fu se los enseñará algún día.

-Eres terrible Ryu, no debiste de mostrarles tu Hado-Ken a estos niños ¿pero que fue eso? Normalmente tu golpe es más destructivo.

-Es que ese fue el Den-Jin-Hado-Ken, es un golpe de naturaleza eléctrica, al ser el poste de madera no se vio tan exageradamente afectado.

-Ah, si, creo que ya lo habías usado antes, bueno, te agradezco la demostración, a los niños les encantó. –Chun-Li hizo una seña y los niños se fueron a jugar un rato, Ryu se rió un rato al ver a los niños que jugaban.

-Ah, no hay nada que agradecer, Chun-Li; siempre es agradable ver a alumnos tan dedicados… (Suspiro).

-Ya veo… dime ¿Cómo está Sakura, la has visto últimamente?

-¿Sakura, a qué viene esa pregunta? –Ryu se sorprendió un poco, sintió como si Chun-Li hubiera leído su mente –no, ya lleva tiempo que no la veo, desde lo de Bison, cuando tú, Guile y Charlie destruyeron Shadow Law.

-Ah, si… ya recordé, me pregunto que sería de Charlie, espero que haya logrado escapar.

-Si, era un buen hombre, su perdida afectó a Guile bastante, era su mejor amigo…

-Si, es cierto… oye, no me cambies el tema, Sho me dijo que estuvieron hablando de Sakura, pensé que no te agradaba que te persiguiera, y ahora resulta que hasta te gusta.

-¿Sho te dijo eso? Pero que locura, oye, es un niño, tú sabes que les gusta inventar cosas, yo lo único que le dije fue que su curiosidad me recordaba a una antigua amiga, eso es todo.

-¿En serio, por qué será que no te creo?

-¿Mhmm? Oye, ¿no crees que ya fue mucha curiosidad, qué más da si así fuera? Digo, no me vas a decir que estás celosa o algo así

-¿PERO CÓMO CREES QUE YO…? No, claro que no hay problema, digo, después de todo es muy linda, y siempre te ha seguido y… bueno... ay... ¿en que estaba?

-Oye, tranquila, tranquila; no tienes que justificarte o algo así, mira, voy a salir un rato, si quieres podemos hablar después, terminando de dar tus clases.

-S… si, si, claro; te veo después –Chun-Li asintió mientras que trataba de que se le bajara el color de sus mejillas. Ryu por su parte se despidió y salió con rumbo a la ciudad, aunque se hizo loco, si se dio cuenta de la reacción de Chun-Li, Ryu se sintió un poco culpable, la verdad es que nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablar con Chun-Li sobre que eran ellos dos exactamente y aunque con el tiempo parecía que ambos habían decidido dejarlo así...

-La verdad es que la expectativa no es buena, lo sé, pero con todo… -Ryu hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, pero de pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, pero que sorpresa Ryu, ¿acaso ya no saludas a tu fan numero 1? –La voz provenía de una joven, como de 20-21 años, de pelo corto y castaño, sus ojos grandes y también cafés lo miraban con sorpresa y alegría, por último una cinta se ceñía en su frente, Ryu casi no podía creer lo que veía, frente a él se encontraba Sakura, la chica que lo seguía desde que era apenas una adolescente.


	3. Cap 03 Recuerdos

**REENCUENTROS**

Ryu no podía creer lo que veía, ante él se encontraba Sakura Kasugano, tras la derrota de Bison y la destrucción del PSICO DRIVE, Ryu no había vuelto a verla, pese a haberle prometido que volverían a pelear cuando Ryu se sintiera listo, cuando la dejó era una joven estudiante de preparatoria; ahora, como toda una mujer, se veía despampanante, aunque ella siempre había sido muy guapa...

-¿Será posible… eres tú Sakura?

-¿Pues quién mas si no? ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que sigues entrenando, te has puesto más fuerte.

-G… gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, por tu ropa supongo que ya debes estar en la Universidad, pero la cinta en la cabeza me dice que sigues entrenando, ¿no es así?

-¡Pero claro! Después de todo, no quería estar fuera de forma cuando te volviera a ver.

-Vaya, no sé que decir, yo creía que para estas alturas ya te habías olvidado de mí. –Sakura sonrió de manera coqueta, y se acercó a Ryu de manera insinuante.

-¿Pero cómo crees que te podría olvidar? Deberías saber que eres alguien muy importante para mí… -Ryu se puso muy nervioso, la verdad es que Sakura realmente había crecido mucho en estos años.

-O… oye Sakura, ¿no crees que estás un poquito muy cerca?

-Vamos Ryu, no seas así… cada temporada de vacaciones te busco, y la verdad es que creo que al menos me debes esto. –Ryu ya casi daba su brazo a torcer, cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

-No puede ser… -Ryu volteó con recelo, y lo que vio lo dejó helado, entre la muchedumbre se distinguía a un hombre enorme, su estatura era superior a los dos metros, su complexión era como la de una montaña, un parche en el ojo derecho lo hacía verse siniestro y como toque final su cabeza calva brillaba al sol, definitivamente el sujeto no era del tipo que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

-(¡SAGAT! ¿Pero que hace aquí? No puedo dejar que me vea) –Sakura notó que la cara de Ryu mostraba temor.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu?

-Dime ¿vienes sola? ¿Desde cuando me estás siguiendo?

-S…sí, vengo sola, salí de vacaciones la semana pasada, y hace dos días que llegué aquí, la verdad es que ya estaba planeando irme.

Sagat no tardaba en llegar y Ryu no sabía que hacer, tomando a Sakura del brazo en forma brusca se la llevó a un callejón que estaba cerca de ahí. Sagat llegó al centro de la plaza y miró alrededor, buscando; y después de un rato siguió su camino, Ryu suspiraba aliviado, por el momento el peligro había pasado.

-Uf, estuvo cerca…

-O… oye Ryu…

-¿Qué pasó?

-E…este, no es que no quiera estar contigo pero ¿no podrías escoger un lugar un poco más romántico, por no decir limpio?

-¿Disculpa? –Ryu no entendía a que se refería Sakura con todo eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando fuertemente teniéndola contra la pared del callejón en una situación un tanto comprometida. –L… lo siento –Ryu se puso totalmente rojo de la pena y se apartó como de rayo, Sakura solo suspiró.

-Oh, no te preocupes, ya decía yo que sería mucha suerte que tú hicieras algún movimiento.

-Sakura, deja de decir… incoherencias, la razón por la que te jalé hacia este callejón es porque parece que Sagat te ha estado siguiendo.

-¿Sagat? Creí que lo había perdido en Shinjuku.

-¿Pero es que ya sabías que te estaba siguiendo?

-Si, no es la primera vez que lo hace, incluso algunas veces me ha interrogado por tu paradero, pero le he dicho que si pudiera saber donde estás siempre no tendría que estarte buscando, la verdad al principio pensaba que me atacaría para sacarme información, pero por lo visto ha cambiado un poco su conducta, como que se ha suavizado.

-Ya… veo, creo que en ese caso deberé de verlo pronto.

-Oye Ryu, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-Eh, en un Dojo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Ah vaya, y quien es el maestro?

-¿Maestro? Este, una antigua amistad.

-Oh, bueno, ya está oscureciendo, te veré mañana, seguirás por aquí mañana ¿verdad?

-Seguro, nos vemos… -Por alguna razón, Ryu no pudo responder de inmediato donde era, quizá después pensaría por qué, y por qué no le dijo quien era la dueña del Dojo, ver a Sagat le tenía muy preocupado, quizá lo mejor sería marcharse de la ciudad, pero tenía que regresar por sus cosas, así que apresuró el paso hacia el edificio, al llegar Ryu se encontró con Chun-Li y Feiling ocupadas en ver el cielo nocturno recostadas a las afueras del caserón.

-Hola señoritas, ya regresé ¿Qué, ya se acabaron las clases?

-Hola Ryu, desde hace un rato, ¿Qué pasa? te ves raro.

-Nada, es solo que acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso que atender, y debo marcharme, solo vine a despedirme y por mis cosas.

Chun-Li se levantó de golpe, esta salida era muy intempestiva, y la cara de Ryu denotaba que había algo más, sentada para tratar de no mostrar demasiado interés le hizo una pregunta.

-Ya veo, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sagat, ¿o sí?

-¿C…cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien de su tamaño no pasa desapercibido, y veo que ya lo has visto, pero despreocúpate, dudo que te encuentre aquí.

-¿Será? No quisiera arriesgarme, lo mejor sería que me marchara, no quisiera que mis asuntos interrumpieran tu labor con los niños que estás entrenando.

-"Así que… una antigua amistad, ¿no Ryu?" –Ryu volteó y Chun-Li se levantó con un gesto de estupefacción, a las puertas del Dojo se encontraba Sakura que tenía ganas de retar a Ryu, pero ahora; con la situación frente a ella…

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a decirte que quería que me hicieras el honor de que tuviéramos una pelea, pero veo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sakura, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? –Chun-Li disimulaba bien su sorpresa de ver de nuevo a esta chica, no esperaba volverla a ver, y la verdad es que eso hubiera preferido, con ella por aquí, su relación con Ryu se haría aún mas incomoda.

-Buenas tardes señorita Li, es un placer verla, veo que ha estado ocupada –Sakura tampoco se sentía muy cómoda ante Chun-Li, la verdad es que siempre que estaban juntas se sentía algo opacada, y siendo Sakura como es, tan animada y revoltosa, el hecho de sentirse en segundo termino le molestaba horriblemente.

El ambiente se empezó a sentir algo denso, y Ryu sintió de repente que la presencia de Sagat en la ciudad era lo que menos debía preocuparle, y a riesgo de perder el cuello en el proceso, decidió tratar de desviar la conversación.

-Este Sakura, Chun-Li, es algo tarde ¿por qué no dejamos la plática para mañana?

-Si Sakura, ya es algo tarde, y Feiling, Ryu y yo ya nos queremos ir a dormir, ¿por qué no vuelves mañana? –Sakura se puso pálida ante las palabras y Ryu empezaba a sudar de los nervios.

-¿A… a qué se refiere con que Ryu y usted ya se quieren ir a dormir? –Con apenas un hilo de voz Ryu se dispuso a aclarar las palabras de Chun-Li

-E… este lo que pasa es que Chun-Li me está dando alojamiento, pero EN CUARTOS SEPARADOS, no malentiendas, ella es toda una dama, no pienses mal.

-No te preocupes Ryu, es natural que pensara eso, después de todo todavía es algo joven e inexperta.

Por alguna razón las palabras de Chun-Li no le gustaron a Sakura – (¿A que se refería con esas palabras? ¿Acaso estará buscando pelea?) –Una sonrisa en el rostro de Chun-Li le daba respuesta a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo en su mente y Sakura empezó a perder los estribos, mientras que Ryu empezaba a apanicarse, quizá la pelea lo era todo, pero una pelea entre mujeres es caso muy aparte.

-Este Sakura, sería grandioso luchar contigo, ¿pero podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Por ahora sería mejor que te fueras para tu hotel.

-¿Acaso hay alguna razón en especial para que me marche Ryu? ¿Quieres que los deje a solas? –Ahora Sakura volteaba con ojos de enojo contra Ryu quien reía tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-No, no ¿cómo crees? Es solo que Sagat podría volver a encontrar tu pista y no quisiera pelear con él el día de hoy…

-"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…"

Una cuarta voz se escuchó y Ryu sintió que un frío recorría su espalda, lo que temía que pasara; pasó, a la entrada, justo atrás de Sakura se encontraba Sagat, con una mirada fría e imponente.


	4. Cap 04 Confrontacion y Redencion

Y siguen mis devaneos mentales, para este punto espero que alguien siga leyendo esto o siquiera alguien empiece a hacerlo.

OK ya saben: todos los personajes son de capcom.

**CONFRONTACION Y REDENCION**

Ryu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta hace poco estaba en medio de su continuo viaje de aquí para allá, hace como dos días, llegó a una pequeña ciudad donde encontró a Chun-Li, tras enterarse de que ahora era la Si-Fu de un montón de niños, ella lo invitó a quedarse unos días, en el tiempo que llevaba, se encontró con alguien más: Sakura, quien ahora ya convertida en toda una mujer parecía mantener sus viejos sentimientos por él, sin saber por qué, le ocultó donde se estaba quedando a dormir, aunque no pudo guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, y por si fuera poco, SAGAT, el emperador del Muay-Thai se hallaba en la puerta, demandando un duelo, definitivamente las cosas se ponían peores a cada minuto...

-Te saludo Ryu, supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

-Sagat… (La última vez que peleé contra él fue antes del encuentro con Bison, cuando todo terminó, Sagat me dijo que le gustaría enfrentarme de nuevo, cuando ambos nos sintiéramos preparados, evidentemente Sagat cree que el momento ha llegado)

El semblante de Ryu cambió mientras que adoptaba posición de combate.

-Supongo que no hay mucho que decir ¿verdad?

-No Ryu, no hay nada que decir… ¡pelea!

La pelea dio inicio, con un rodillazo dirigido contra el pecho de Ryu, quien salió despedido como tres metros atrás. No terminaba de recuperarse cuando otro golpe dañaba su cuerpo, Chun-Li y Sakura se dirigían hacia Sagat, pero Ryu las detuvo.

-¡Esperen, esta es mi pelea, no se metan!

Chun-Li y Sakura se detuvieron y aunque no muy convencidas acataron sus deseos, y se apartaron, esperando que Ryu pudiera salir con bien. Sagat se disponía a seguir con la pelea pero Ryu ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más castigo, y de un poderoso golpe hacia el estomago de Sagat lo apartó de él, y de un impulso se lanzó al ataque, Sagat no hizo ningún intento de disimular su alegría, esto era lo que quería.

-Ryu, veo que te has hecho más fuerte, ¡pero yo también lo soy!

Sagat esquivó el ataque de Ryu y respondió con un rodillazo hacia el plexo de Ryu, quien se dobló de dolor y por la falta de aire, Sagat reía, y de un pisotón planeaba terminar con la pelea, pero Ryu se rodó a un lado, tratando de ganar tiempo para recuperarse, Sagat se ufanaba por mostrar su superioridad.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu, acaso estás preocupado por tus "amigas"? descuida, mi pelea contigo es personal, tan pronto acabemos con esta pelea me marcharé.

Ryu se sorprendió un poco con estas palabras –Me alegra escuchar eso, a decir verdad si estaba algo preocupado por que es lo que pasaría al terminar con esta lucha, veo que has cambiado un poco en este tiempo, Sagat.

-Oye Ryu, tú eres mi mejor enemigo, además deberías de saberlo ya; no creerías que de veras no sabía que eras tú y esa muchacha quienes estaban en la plaza cuando nos vimos en la tarde ¿o sí? –señalando a Sakura.

-¿Sabías que era yo? –Ryu se sorprendió más – ¿y por qué no me retaste ahí?

-No era el lugar ni el momento apropiado, había demasiada gente para que se pudiera llevar el combate en forma decente, este es un duelo de honor y no quiero público.

Los contendientes ya no dijeron nada más, sus puños serían los que hablaran, la batalla se extendió por mas de dos horas, pero ninguno de ellos daba signos de fatiga, todo lo contrario, con cada golpe su animo se acrecentaba más y más, Sagat tiraba todo tipo de patadas, puñetazos, codazos y demás golpes, su técnica de Muay-Thai era superior, con movimientos únicos y propios, producto del rencor que en otros tiempos lo llevó al punto de casi perder de vista el verdadero significado de la pelea, el honor y las artes marciales, la cicatriz en su pecho era el mejor recordatorio de todo esto, y frente a él estaba el hombre que se la había causado, por culpa de él y gracias a él había llegado hasta este punto de perfección en sus técnicas. Por su parte Ryu respondía los ataques con sus propios movimientos, con una mezcla perfecta de fuerza y estética en el combate, Ryu había hecho morder el polvo a mas peleadores de los que podía recordar, algunos grandes seres humanos que después del combate le ofrecieran su amistad, otros más, no tan agradables, pero de fuerza increíble, que en su afán de poder, habían perdido de vista sus alcances, y muchos otros más, pero ninguno como Sagat, este hombre era el máximo campeón, supremo Rey del Muay Thai, y aparte de Ken; su rival mas cercano, la cicatriz que le había dejado en el pecho en su primer pelea había sido desde el principio la mayor de las causas de la tremenda rivalidad que había entre ellos, pero Sagat no dejó que esta humillación lo derrotara, desde ese momento se había sometido a los mas rigurosos entrenamientos para poder algún día derrotar a Ryu, parecía que con el tiempo Sagat se volvía mas y más sanguinario, hasta que llegó el momento en que todo ese odio lo abrumó, y tras entender que ese mismo odio era el que le impedía ser todo lo que podía llegar a ser, se libró de él; ahora… no era odio lo que se sentía entre ambos peleadores, solo respeto y la necesidad de terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto que tenían pendiente.

-¡HADO-KEN!

-¡TIGER BLOW!

La pelea empezó a tomar tintes dramáticos ya habían pasado mas de cuatro horas y ninguno de ellos había podido conectar un solo golpe de lleno, pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a resentir los estragos del agotamiento, Sagat no podía permitir que la pelea se extendiera más, juntando todo su espíritu luchador se abalanzó contra Ryu con su TIGER RAGE, Ryu bloqueó exitosamente las primeras oleadas del ataque, pero el cansancio y la fuerza de las patadas en serie terminaron por romper con su defensa, Sagat terminaba su ataque con una patada voladora, recta y que envolvía su pie en fuego, proveniente de su espíritu de combate; Ryu caía ante este último y poderoso ataque, Sagat tocaba el suelo con signos de completo agotamiento, esperaba que fuera suficiente, pero justo cuando trataba de recuperarse Ryu se levantaba de un salto y le devolvía el daño con una patada voladora en el rostro, un golpe a las costillas, otro más al mentón, el plexo, y por último:

-Aquí terminamos Sagat… ¡SHINKUU HADO-KEN! –La mejor técnica de Ryu, fruto del entrenamiento y dominio de las técnicas del Hado, Sagat no pudo resistirlo, cada golpe lo hacía sentir que explotaba, y el último golpe, terminaba de derrotarlo rotundamente, cuando por fin su magullado cuerpo tocaba el suelo, estaba casi inconsciente, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, salvo tratar de evitar que se notara que tenía herido algo más que su amor propio, pero quizá eso sería imposible.

-C… creo que ya terminamos, ¿verdad Ryu? "cogh"… parece que mi entrenamiento no fue el suficiente, o quizá tú entrenaste más… je, supongo que debo marcharme ya.

-Sagat… -Ryu le ofrecía la mano para que Sagat se levantara, y este sonreía mientras que la aceptaba con cierto gesto de burla, Sakura no podía creerlo.

-Ryu, no es que esté mal pero, ¿por qué lo ayudas a levantarse? Creí que tú y el eran enemigos.

-"Un enemigo noble puede llegar a ser un amigo excelente" –Fue lo único que dijo Ryu, Sagat se sorprendió, pero le alegró escuchar eso.

-¿"Amigos" no crees que ya es algo tarde para eso? –Preguntó Sagat, Ryu sonrió.

-Respeto tus habilidades Sagat, y me alegraría que me consideraras un amigo. –Sagat se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo y aunque sintiéndose algo estúpido extendió su mano al guerrero, quien la aceptó de buena gana, mientras las mujeres que veían la escena se les salían unas cuantas lágrimas por el buen final de esta pelea.

-Que diablos… de acuerdo Ryu, cuando sea, donde sea, sólo llámame y ahí estaré, pero recuerda: volveremos a pelear y te aseguro que seré más fuerte.

-Yo también… amigo.

Sagat sonríe y haciendo una ligera reverencia a modo de despedida, se retira. Ryu se queda quieto y tan pronto Sagat desaparece de la vista cae desmayado, Chun-Li y Sakura se apresuran a auxiliarlo, mientras Feiling va hacia el edificio en busca de curaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, o mas bien unas horas después, Ryu despierta, y Chun-Li está frente a él.

-¿Q…Qué pasó?

-Ryu, que bueno que despiertas, parece que Sagat te lastimó más de lo que creímos, deberíamos de matarte, ¿cómo te atreves a preocuparnos así? No eres una maquina, no deberías de sobrepasar tus límites de esa forma.

-L… lo siento, lamento haberte preocupado, pero creo que ya me siento mejor, gracias por atenderme.

-No hay problema, pero en vista de que ya estás bien, tengo algo que preguntarte: A que se refería Sagat con eso de que tú y Sakura… -A Ryu se le fueron los colores de rostro, mitad por recordar lo que pasó y mitad por la mirada de furia asesina velada que había en lo ojos de Chun-Li.

-Este… oh, creo que me siento mal de nuevo, me desmayo…

-Oye no, ni creas que te vas a zafar tan fácil, dime que pasó ayer entre Sakura y tú antes de que regresaras, ¡RYU!


	5. Cap 05 Maestro, Alumna, Amiga

Je je je, ya me gustó subir de a dos capítulos, es muy fácil cuando la historia ya esta hecha y solo debo cortarla en cachitos.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de capcom y ya.

**MAESTRO, ALUMNA, AMIGA**

Caía la tarde cuando Ryu salía de la habitación, aunque Chun-Li fue muy persistente Ryu se las arregló para hacerse el loco el tiempo suficiente como para que se desesperara y se fuera.

-Fu, al menos pude ganar algo de tiempo, espero que Chun-Li ya haya dejado por la paz ese asunto.

No dio Ryu más de tres pasos fuera del cuarto cuando Chun-Li que estaba recargado justo a un lado de la puerta lo interrogó de nuevo.

-Veo que ya estas bien, ¿verdad? Ahora si podrás decirme que pasó ¿no?

-¿Chun-Li? Este… yo, supongo que… oye, mira que bonita puesta de sol ¿no?

-Ni lo intentes, hace rato te hiciste loco, pero ya no tienes forma de seguir haciéndolo, bueno no importa, al menos no realmente; si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien, dejémoslo así.

-No Chun-Li (suspiro) está bien, no hay nada que decir, lo que pasó fue que durante el rato que estuve en la ciudad me encontré con Sakura y luego vi a Sagat, y tratando de ocultarme jalé a Sakura hacia un callejón, pero eso fue todo.

-Ah, pues eso no fue lo que me dijo ella ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Ella me dijo que tú y ella estuvieron abrazados en ese callejón, y que tú no le dijiste que estabas conmigo.

-ah…

-¿Es eso cierto?

-B… bueno, no es mentira, pero tampoco es totalmente cierto, lo que pasa es que yo…

-Dime Ryu, ¿qué somos Sakura y yo para tí?

-¿Que qué son? Pues…

-¡Chun-Li! ¡Chun-Li! ¡La chica esa volvió y está gritando allá afuera como loca, dice que si no la dejas entrar a ver a Ryu hará un escándalo!

-(salvado por la campana) –Ryu suspiró aliviado, por el momento la había librado.

-Sakura… -Chun-Li por su parte tenía otros pensamientos en su mente, y la forma en que había pronunciado el nombre de la chica daba a entender que habrían problemas.

Mientras Chun-Li y Ryu se ocupaban en sus pensamientos Sakura trataba de entrar al edificio, siendo obstaculizada por un ejercito de niños, la imagen era sencillamente cómica, Sakura peleando por dar cada paso, mientras los alumnos de Chun-Li la tenían agarrada de las piernas los brazos y hasta del pelo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme pasar niños!

-¡No! ¡No te dejaremos pasar!

-¡Ay! ¡No me jalen el pelo pequeños monstruos!

-¡Sakura! –Ryu se sorprendió por la escena, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no atacarse de la risa, mientras que Chun-Li los reprendía (tras reírse un rato).

-¡Ja-ja-ja! ~ Ejem ~ ¡Niños! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenla tranquila!

-Chun-Li, sabía que no jugarías limpio, ¿pero usar a estos niños?

-¿Chun-Li tú les dijiste a los niños que no dejaran pasar a Sakura?

-N… no ¿cómo crees que haría semejante cosa? Yo no… ¡Feiliiiiing!

-¡Ups! Tengo que irme –Feiling sale corriendo mientras que Chun-Li debe de pedir disculpas, Ryu suspira y Sakura resopla de furia, pero acepta las disculpas.

-Bueno, dejémoslo así, lo importante es que Ryu ya está bien, dime Ryu ¿me darás un rato de tu tiempo para jugar?

-Este, pues… sí, sí claro, ¿donde quieres que lo hagamos?

-AQUÍ –Chun-Li interrumpió –el lugar es muy espacioso, así que si la niña quiere pelear contigo háganlo aquí.

-Gracias, señorita, pero ya no soy una niña, sin embargo está bien, hagámoslo aquí.

Sin mediar más palabras Ryu y Sakura se pusieron en posición de combate, mientras que los niños se sentaban alrededor para poder ver la pelea, Ryu inició las acciones con algunos golpes sueltos, que Sakura esquivó fácilmente, y contraatacó con una serie de patadas de media altura.

-Bien Sakura, has entrenado mucho por lo que veo, tus golpes están muy bien marcados, pero yo también he entrenado. –Ryu bloqueó una de las patadas y tomándola de la pierna la empujó hacia atrás, mientras que le barría el pie que le servía de apoyo, Sakura cayó de espaldas, reincorporándose con el mismo impulso, los niños gritaban emocionados, mientras que Chun-Li se sorprendía del empeño que mostraba la chica.

-¡Oye Ryu! Pelea en serio, me he esforzado mucho en mis entrenamientos, ¿pero como sabré si ha valido la pena si tu no atacas con ganas?

-¿Lo notaste? Bien, tienes razón, ¡prepárate! –Ryu se lanzó al ataque, un golpe recto seguido de un upper, dieron en el blanco, Sakura sintió que le había sacado el aire, pero respondió con un golpe directo al mentón y otro más a la nariz, Ryu se echó para atrás, no esperaba eso, y los niños que veían la pelea se sorprendieron, Sakura no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad, y se aventó en una patada Shinpuu kiaku, pero Ryu no estaba tan lastimado como Sakura creía, así que la esquivó rodando hacia un lado, para después contraatacar con una combinación de golpe a las costillas y una patada al cuerpo que empujó a Sakura contra un árbol.

-¡Oye Sakura, no te rindas! –Chun-Li se sorprendió a sí misma al pronunciar estas palabras, pero la verdad es que la chica se merecía tener apoyo -¡tú puedes!

-aaaayyy… seguro, yo puedo, pero me dolió… -Sakura se golpeaba las mejillas tratando de acomodar sus ideas, pero Ryu no iba a estar esperando todo el día, con un grito se lanzaba con una patada voladora, pero Sakura lo recibía con un SHOO KEN, que Ryu no pudo evitar, tras tocar suelo, Sakura se preparó para lanzar un HADO KEN, solo un poco de concentración y el proyectil espiritual estaba listo, Ryu, aunque aturdido pudo notar los planes de la chica, así que él también empezó a cargar Chi, Sakura y Ryu dispararon casi al mismo tiempo, pero desafortunadamente Sakura aún no sabía manejar su ataque tan bien como quisiera y tras avanzar una distancia considerable, su HADO empezó a desvanecerse como siempre lo hacía, mientras que el golpe de Ryu seguía integro, poco antes de colisionar, la técnica de Sakura desapareció, dejando el camino libre para el HADO KEN de Ryu, que dio en el blanco, Sakura cayó y la pelea terminó.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Estás bien? Oye Ryu te pasas, no debiste de golpearla tan duro, la pobre aún no puede hacer el HADO KEN como es debido. –Chun-Li levantaba a Sakura mientras que Feiling iba de nuevo por el botiquín, como lo había hecho ayer.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, pero creo que me emocioné.

-N… no, no se preocupen, estoy bien –Sakura volvía en sí –es solo que anoche no dormí bien, por la emoción de ver a Ryu de nuevo, y creo que además me confié.

-Lo siento Sakura, espero que no te haya lastimado.

-Descuida, estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco, es solo que ya se me acabó el dinero para un hotel y creo que tendré que regresar a mi casa, por eso también es que no dormí, me puse a entrenar de último minuto y ya no descansé como era debido.

-Si ese es el único problema, puedes quedarte aquí un rato Sakura, tengo muchos cuartos vacíos en este Dojo, por lo que no tendrías que preocuparte por el hospedaje, solo tendrás que ayudar un poco en los deberes, si te parece bien.

-¿En serio Chun-Li? ¡Sería grandioso! Te lo agradezco.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, te has esforzado mucho.

-Si Sakura, yo también creo que le has puesto mucho empeño, aunque veo que sigues teniendo problemas para mantener el HADO ¿verdad?

-Si, no sé que es lo que pasa, pero aún no puedo mantenerlo.

-Bueno, pues eso tiene que arreglarse, y supongo que solo hay una forma: a partir de mañana te entrenaré en eso.

-¿EN SERIO RYU? ¿Finalmente me aceptarás como alumna?

-No, no exactamente quiero decir; pero creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es enseñarte a usar esa técnica como es debido.

Ya no hubo más que discutir, tras unas curaciones rápidas Sakura se disponía a instalarse en un cuarto.

...

...

...

-Bueno, creo que este está bien.

-Sakura…

-¿Dime Chun-Li?

-SALTE DEL CUARTO DE RYU AHORA

-je-je, lo siento, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo te daré la habitación, sígueme.

Tras un corto recorrido Chun-Li le mostraba a Sakura un cuarto, se veía cómodo y agradable, aunque a Sakura no le agradó del todo.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, el cuarto no es de tu agrado?

-No, no es eso, es solo que estoy algo alejada de… el patio

-¿Por no mencionar a Ryu?

-Este…

-Escucha Sakura, este es un Dojo, y aquí se viene a entrenar, saca esas ideas de tu mente y prepárate porque a partir de mañana empezarán tus clases.

-De acuerdo Chun-Li, y gracias.

Mientras Sakura se instalaba en el cuarto, Chun-Li regresaba al patio donde se había quedado Ryu.

-Ya le encontré lugar a Sakura, Ryu.

-Que bien, estoy seguro que te agradece las molestias que te tomas, pero me intrigas, sé que tú y ella no se conocen tanto, ¿por qué decidiste ofrecerle un cuarto?

-Porque admiro a la gente dedicada, además… creí que te gustaría eso, después de todo, ella te agrada ¿no?

-Si, es una buena chica, me cae bien.

Chun-Li ya no dijo nada más, Ryu la volteó a ver, parecía un poco enfadada.

-Hmm… ¿que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada, es solo que el día de hoy fue algo pesado, es todo, me siento algo cansada.

-Quizás deberías descansar un poco, yo voy a entrenar un rato, como estuve durmiendo, no hice ejercicio como es debido.

-Ryu, ¿me concederías el honor de un combate?

-Seguro, pero creí que te sentías cansada.

-No es tanto cansancio, es más bien stress, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un compañero de entrenamiento adecuado, ¿qué dices, me ayudarás con eso?

Ryu sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, para después de eso ponerse en guardia; Chun-Li también adoptó postura de combate, Ryu revisó su postura, aunque de cierta forma su guardia parecía muy suave, la verdad es que protegía perfectamente cualquier ángulo, Chun-Li por su parte también estudiaba al guerrero, aunque su guardia no había cambiado prácticamente nada a lo largo de los años, no por eso era fácil atacarlo, hasta donde recordaba, Ryu era tan fuerte como Zangief y casi tan rápido como Ken, pero la escena del otro día la había impactado bastante, parecía que Ryu se había hecho aún mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo.

-"Definitivamente es un tipo muy raro; por momentos me hace dudar de si es un ser humano, desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado entrenando ¿me pregunto si alguna vez ha pensado en hacer otra cosa? La verdad es que me gustaría verlo reír alguna vez, aún con Ken, lo más que lo he visto hacer es sonreír de forma franca, como me gustaría verlo reír, conmigo a su lado" –Chun-Li se sobresaltó un poco por sus pensamientos –"¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Debo concentrarme, si no Ryu podría tomarme desprevenida, y no voy a permitir que me gane…"

Mientras Chun-Li se perdía en sus pensamientos, Ryu por su parte empezaba a preguntarse por que Chun-Li aún no atacaba, en su afán de revisar algún punto desde donde atacar, Ryu empezó a distraerse viendo el cuerpo de Chun-Li, definitivamente su cuerpo mejoraba con los años.

-"Siempre ha tenido un buen cuerpo, pero me parece que su traje se le ve más entallado de lo que recuerdo... Mhmm... No me había dado cuenta: Chun-Li es de pechos grandes" –Ryu no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pensar en eso -¿PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea! Debo concentrarme.

En un momento dado, Chun-Li y Ryu cruzaron sus miradas, y ambos se turbaron terriblemente, el color se les subió a las mejillas de forma escandalosa, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo, Ryu le preguntó a Chun-Li si quería que él empezara, Chun-Li se tardó un poco en responder, pero al final dio una negativa.

-No Ryu, si no te molesta yo empezaré.

Chun-Li sacó de su mente todo pensamiento que no fuera el de pelear, y con un potente salto se lanzó al ataque con un golpe de Kenpo, Ryu apenas y pudo hacerse a un lado, pero una patada en giro lo regresó a su lugar, de ahí un golpe seco a su nariz, y un derribe de costado, pero antes de tocar suelo Ryu se rodó, y contraatacó, con un empellón, que sacó a Chun-Li de balance, aunque solo por unos segundos, pero Ryu aprovechó para conectar un golpe al estomago de la mujer china, y una barrida; usando sus conocimientos de Tao, Chun-Li usó el mismo impulso de su caída para impulsarse de nuevo hacia arriba y caer con una patada sobre la cabeza de Ryu.

-¡KYA! –Ryu no pudo esquivar el golpe y lo recibió de lleno, la patada lo aturdió bastante, lo cual Chun-Li aprovechó para darle un golpe más, este dirigido hacia sus costillas.

-¡Argh! –Ryu se dolió por el golpe, que le había sacado el aire -Oye, eres muy buena Chun-Li, aún mejor de lo que recuerdo, pero no creas que ya me has derrotado.

-¿Ah si? Pues eso quiero verlo.

Ryu dejó que Chun-Li volviera a golpearlo, para tenerla a corta distancia y atacar, un golpe más al estomago, un rodillazo al costado, y una llave de torcedura de brazo, Chun-Li se dio un giro en el aire para destorcer su brazo y ya de frente usar otro golpe de Kenpo, que empujó a Ryu hacia atrás, pero no tan lejos como para que Ryu no pudiera conectarle su patada recta, que lanzó a Chun-Li varios metros atrás, Ryu se lanzó al ataque con su TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU, Chun-Li bloqueó los golpes en forma perfecta, pero aún así resintió un poco el daño en sus antebrazos, tan pronto Ryu tocó el suelo Chun-Li trató de engancharlo de nuevo con un derribe, pero cuando iba a proyectar a Ryu, este metió una de sus piernas entre las de Chun-Li, lo que la hizo caer encima de él.

-¡Ay! –Chun-Li y Ryu quedaron tumbados en el suelo, Chun-Li había quedado arriba de Ryu, y aunque trataba de moverse no podía, Ryu tampoco se movía, la situación era embarazosa, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada, nuevamente ambos se sonrojaron, como si fueran un par de adolescentes. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que alguno de los dos dejaba salir sus instintos que la situación empezaba a tornarse algo comprometedora.

-R… Ryu… yo…

-Chun-Li…

Tras el inteligente y extenso dialogo, volvieron a quedarse mudos, al fin, tras un rato de duda Chun-Li cerró los ojos, al tiempo que acercaba su cara hacia Ryu quien no sabía que hacer, decidiendo dejar que el instinto hablara…

-EJEM…

Chun-Li y Ryu se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte, sus caras mostraban pánico y un enorme caudal de vergüenza por haber sido descubiertos, cuando voltearon a ver quien era la persona que los había descubierto en semejante situación vieron que era Feiling, quien sonreía de forma pícara.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo, ya me estaba preocupando de que no entraras a la casa Chun-Li.

-F…Feiling, oye… verás, Ryu… y yo… y luego… no vayas a pensar que… lo que pasa es que estábamos entrenando un poco y… -En su afán de tratar de explicarse Chun-Li atropellaba sus palabras, haciendo que la niña se riera, mientras que Ryu aún no salía del shock, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Descuida Chun-Li, no tienes que explicarte, pero eres cruel, mira que hacer ese tipo de cosas justo después de invitar a esa chica a quedarse en la casa ¿te imaginas que pasaría si los hubiera encontrado ella?

-Q… que el cielo nos proteja, estoy seguro de que el Dojo explota –dijo Ryu, quien finalmente se recuperó de la impresión. –Ya no te quito a Chun-Li por más tiempo, Feiling, ya vamos para allá.

-De acuerdo, pero apúrense, la cena se enfría.

Tras sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio sin decir ni media palabra.


	6. Cap 06 Guerrero, Senin, Gran Maestro

La historia sigue, parece que después de todo si hay gente leyendo esto, espero que mi forma de escribir les sea agradable, a veces siento que le hecho mucha crema a mis tacos, pero bueno, así es como escribo yo. Espero sus reviews eh?

Ryu y todos los demás personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

**GUERRERO, SENIN, GRAN MAESTRO**

A la mañana siguiente, Ryu y Sakura empezaban sus entrenamientos mientras que Chun-Li y Feiling hacían lo mismo con los niños que asistían al Dojo, parecía que ambos trataban de olvidar lo que había pasado, o casi pasado el día anterior, sin embargo cada vez que tenían que cruzar palabra, ambos volteaban la vista a algún punto en el espacio, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

Cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, como por eso de las 3 de la tarde, Ryu decidió sentarse bajo el árbol del patio, mientras hojeaba un libro, Sakura al verlo se acercó.

-¿Qué haces Ryu? No sabía que te gustara leer.

-¿Hm, Sakura? Seguro, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? El ser un peleador no me impide tener ciertos pasatiempos extras.

Tras decir esto Ryu volvió a adentrarse en su lectura, Sakura se quedó un rato viéndolo, la verdad es que Ryu se veía muy diferente mientras leía, como todos los que leen, sus facciones se relajaban, y sus ojos mostraban una mirada muy especial, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-(pensando) "Ryu, no sabía que te pudieras ver tan guapo…" este, Ryu ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

-No, como gustes.

Sakura se sentó un rato para seguir admirando a su ídolo a sus anchas, Ryu seguía leyendo con calma, pero después de un rato sintió la mirada tan… intensa de Sakura, por lo que mejor dejó su libro a un lado.

-Y… dime Sakura, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-¿Eh? No, de nada en especial, solo quería hacerte compañía un rato, pero ya que estamos hablando, quisiera agradecerte que me dediques un poco de tu tiempo.

-Seguro, no tienes nada que agradecer, eres una niña muy entusiasta y mereces que se te tome en cuenta.

-Ryu, no me digas "niña", ya no lo soy, como te habrás dado cuenta. –Sakura guiñaba un ojo mientras decía estas palabras, y Ryu pasaba saliva un poco turbado.

-gulp… Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, ya sé que ya eres toda una señorita, lo digo de cariño.

-Je, de acuerdo, solo por eso te perdono, "cariño".

La atmósfera se empezó a poner igual que el día anterior, y Ryu se sintió incomodo por ello, sobretodo porque sabía que Sakura no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente, Ryu se disponía a levantarse cuando Sakura se acercó a él como una gatita zalamera.

-¿S… Sakura? –Ryu iba a decir algo pero Sakura tocó los labios de Ryu con un dedo en señal de silencio.

-Shh… no digas nada Ryu, ¿sabes? Ayer vi que tú y Chun-Li estuvieron practicando un poco.

-¿E… en serio? ¿Y… y qué tanto viste?

-TODO

-¿T… todo, TODO?

-Si, y creo que yo también me merezco un poco de tu… habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si sabes a que me refiero.

Ryu empezaba a sudar por los nervios. –O… oye Sakura, si de veras viste todo, debiste ver que Chun-Li y yo no hicimos nada.

-Si, pero la intención estuvo, si la señorita Li no tuvo el valor de terminar lo que empezó es su problema, pero yo no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos y Ryu ya no podía echarse más hacia atrás porque el árbol en que estaba recargado le estorbaba, podía sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre él, y sus manos empezaron a rodear temblorosa y lentamente el talle de la joven en acto reflejo, el instante era mágico, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar algo…

-Oye chico, veo que te entretienes ¿verdad?

Sakura volteó a ver de donde provenía la voz y la sorpresa la fulminó, ante ellos se encontraba una especie de anciano, vestido con harapos, manco y de ojos sin pupilas, un grito fue todo lo que pudo hacer antes de desmayarse del susto, Ryu trataba de reanimarla, mientras que veía quien era el extraño, tras reconocerlo alzó la ceja en franca estupefacción.

-¿ORO? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo quería ver el progreso de mi alumno y futuro oponente.

-¿ALUMNO, yo? Escucha anciano, yo ya estoy muy viejo como para tener un maestro, además, creo que usted y yo no tenemos mayor razón para enfrentarnos, usted es un Senin, una persona que mediante entrenamientos trata de llegar al nivel de Dios, yo no voy por ese camino (tampoco).

-¿En serio? Bueno, quizás si, o quizás no, eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo, pero no importa, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar mas en privado?

Mientras Oro y Ryu hablaban Sakura empezaba a despertar y tras ver de nuevo al Senin volvió a gritar, Ryu la tranquilizó mientras que Oro la veía divertido.

-Tranquila Sakura, no hay nada que temer, es un conocido mío: su nombre es Oro y está aquí para hablar conmigo, discúlpanos por favor.

-P… pero… ¿y nuestro beso? –Sakura se quedó haciendo berrinche mientras que veía como Ryu y el viejo extraño se alejaban con rumbo al cuarto que el guerrero estaba ocupando.

-Me parece que aquí estará bien, Oro; tenga es un poco de té.

-Gracias, no hacía falta la atención.

-Bueno, dígame, ¿qué pasa, por qué está aquí?

El semblante del viejo cambió a uno mas serio mientras bebía un poco del té. –Me parece que últimamente tu carácter ha cambiado mucho, como si presintieras algo ¿no es cierto?

-Vaya, creí que tras de conocer a Rose, no volvería a conocer a nadie que se molestaría en checar mis movimientos, pero sí, tiene razón, me imagino que ya sabe que es ¿verdad?

-Si, ha llegado el momento, la pregunta es ¿te sientes preparado para este reto?

Ryu sonrió resignado -¿Acaso eso importa? Nada de lo que haga o diga me hará cambiar de parecer, es mi deber hacer esto, y no puedo retrasarlo más.

-Ya veo… en ese caso deberás enfrentarme chico, quiero comprobar algo.

-Como lo desee, salgamos.

-Pero no hoy Ryu, me parece que ya tienes una pelea pendiente, además me parece que interrumpí algo hace un momento.

Ryu se sonrojó al recordarlo, pero se esforzó por mantener su conocida estoicidad.

-De acuerdo Oro-sama, lo arreglaremos otro día.

Oro se despidió de Ryu y se marchó, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sakura quien aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la extraña apariencia del personaje, Oro la vio y sonriendo se despidió de ella.

-Hasta luego señorita, lamento haberla asustado, y lamento haberle quitado su oportunidad.

-¿Eh? N... no se preocupe, ya habrá otra.

-(Quizás ya no la haya)

-¿Dijo usted algo?

-No, nada, nos vemos.

Oro se marcha del lugar y Sakura se queda un rato pensando en las palabras del viejo.

-No debe ser nada importante, ji-ji, creo que veré si puedo seguir con lo de hace rato…

Sakura iba a entrar al cuarto de Ryu cuando oyó un gran escándalo en el patio. Sakura dio un suspiro de fastidio.

-Con ese ruido Chun-Li no tardará en aparecer… ni hablar.

Sakura se fue rumbo al patio para ver que pasaba, al llegar se encontró con un antiguo conocido: Gen, maestro en Wu-Shu y aparentemente por lo que había oído, un maestro de su rival de amores, Chun-Li misma había salido a recibirlo.

-Buenos días, Gen-Sama, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial, Chun-Li he venido a ver como estás.

-Oh, muy bien maestro, entreno a estos niños, y cada día son mejores, debería verlos.

Gen asintió, pero de repente captó la presencia de Sakura en un rincón.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-S… saludos Gen-Sama soy Kasugano Sakura, Chun-Li me invitó a pasar unos días aquí, y… pues eso, estoy pasando unos días aquí.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué no eres la chica que sigue a todas partes a ese hombre… Ryu?

-(Me gustaría que la gente me respetara más, no soy solo "la chica que sigue a Ryu a todas partes") si, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –Gen preguntó y antes de que Sakura abriera la boca, Chun-Li le respondió a su maestro.

-Hace unos días Ryu pasó por aquí, me dijo que estaba tratando de tomarse unas vacaciones, por lo decidí decirle que se quedara por unos días.

Gen alzó una ceja en gesto dubitativo, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con las acciones de su antigua alumna. –Ya veo… ¿y donde está ese hombre?

Como si lo hubieran invocado Ryu salió al patio, tras ver a Gen Ryu se acomodó un poco el Karategi (Gen es ciego, ¿para que caramba hace eso?).

-Gen-Sama, gusto en saludarlo.

-Ryu, saludos, me están diciendo que te estás hospedando aquí.

-Si, no quiero causar molestias, pero ya que Chun-Li lo pidió…

-Espero que no estén haciendo nada indebido.

Mal momento para decir eso, Ryu y Chun-Li se vieron a los ojos, y al recordar lo que pasó ayer, no tardaron en ponerse rojos.

-Mhmm… su silencio no me agrada jóvenes.

-NO, NO SEÑOR GEN, NO ES LO QUE PIENSA… es solo que nos tomaron de sorpresa sus palabras, ¿cómo cree que seríamos capaces de hacer algo deshonroso en el Dojo?

-Mhmm… bueno, no es para llegar a decir que es algo "deshonroso", pero no sería correcto que hicieran algo demasiado atrevido con los niños jugando por aquí y por allá.

Ryu y Chun-Li se quedan callados mientras que Sakura no soportando el silencio, sin ningún miramiento se abraza a Ryu y toma la palabra.

-No tiene que preocuparse por ello señor Gen, yo no permitiré que Chun-Li haga nada inmoral con Ryu, mientras yo esté aquí nadie tocará a Ryu si no soy yo.

Mientras Ryu se ruboriza y Chun-Li se sulfura Gen empieza a pensar un poco, tras un breve rato de reflexión, hace un ademán de que le despejen el área.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, quiero que pelees conmigo muchacho, aún recuerdo la última vez que combatí contigo… quiero ver cuanto has mejorado.

-Me halaga escuchar eso Gen-Sama, pero…

Los ojos sin pupila de Gen se fijan en Ryu, exigiendo total obediencia a su mandato, Ryu detiene sus pretextos y se planta en el patio con su guardia lista.


	7. Cap 07 Brindis con un viejo amigo

La historia sigue, parece que después de todo si hay gente leyendo esto, espero que mi forma de escribir les sea agradable, a veces siento que le hecho mucha crema a mis tacos, pero bueno, así es como escribo yo. Espero sus reviews eh?

Ryu y todos los demás personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

**BRINDIS CON UN VIEJO AMIGO**

"Tras un poco de entrenamiento (en más de un sentido), con Chun-Li y Sakura, Ryu pensó que seguiría sus vacaciones tranquilo, pero la aparición de Oro dio al traste con todo eso, en una conversación privada con Ryu, Oro le dice que siente que el momento de grandes decisiones han llegado, y Ryu lo reconoce, pero no da más explicaciones, Oro entiende que no hay nada que discutir, y se despide, tan pronto él se va, alguien más llega al Dojo: Gen, quien interesado en saber como le iba a su otrora estudiante, le hace una visita, pero al saber quien está hospedándose en la casa, decide tener una pequeña sesión de práctica... ¿O será algo más?"

Gen parece sumamente tenso mientras asume su guardia, pareciera que se tomara las cosas muy en serio, cuando Ryu acepta el duelo su rostro cambia a algo mas seco.

-Bien, ahora solo algo más… CHUN-LI

-¿Dígame maestro?

-Váyanse de aquí, AHORA.

Chun-Li obedece sin hacer un solo comentario, llevándose con ella a Sakura que protesta mientras se la lleva jalando, cuando la plaza queda totalmente solitaria, Gen adopta también su guardia.

-Muy bien Ryu, empieza cuando quieras.

Ryu se lanza al ataque con un grito tan limpio como su golpe, puño frontal recto, pero Gen lo esquiva con facilidad, y contraataca con un golpe hacia las costillas, el ataque, duro como una daga logra sacarle un quejido al guerrero, que se retira dolorido unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Argh…

-Muy mal Ryu, parece que tu mente no está en la pelea, ¿acaso estás pensando en algo más? ¿O debería decir ALGUIEN?

Las palabras de Gen llevaban un dejo mordaz que no pasó por alto a Ryu, pero no le importó, sus pensamientos estaban muy por encima de eso.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Ryu? ¿Acaso me he equivocado en mi juicio?

-Quizás… pero eso no importa mucho en este momento Gen, estamos en medio de una lucha, y será mejor que siga su propio consejo…

Ryu lanza un gancho que se impacta en el costado del anciano maestro.

-… porque si no podría resultar herido.

Gen se sorprende de la fuerza de Ryu, pero no se amilana, tomando a Ryu del brazo lo proyecta contra el suelo, Ryu se rueda para absorber parte del golpe, retomando su postura de combate, Gen lo estudia, tratando de encontrar que hay de diferente en el "muchacho de Gouken", la verdad llega de repente a los ciegos ojos de Gen, que decide bajar su guardia.

-¿Gen-Sama?

Gen se acerca a Ryu, que baja su guardia desconcertado, cuando Gen está frente al guerrero… una pausa de silencio llena el ambiente, al final un gesto y sabias palabras rompen con la escena.

-*¡¡PAFF!!* "Eres un gran tonto."

Ryu se desconcierta por las palabras del anciano, mientras que se toca la mejilla que recibió el golpe, un moretón se ha formado casi de inmediato; Gen le da la espalda a Ryu mientras se dirige al caserón.

-Ya has tomado una decisión, Ryu… pero te advierto que jamás te perdonaré si Chun-Li o esa jovencita sufren por tu culpa… tu fuerza y motivos están en lo correcto, pero dime guerrero… ¿tu corazón está listo para el desafío?

Ryu se sorprende por las palabras de Gen, pareciera que su mente hubiera sido leída en un segundo, no había razón para mentir…

-Eso no lo sabré hasta que el momento llegue, Gen… y lamento escuchar sus palabras, pero eso no cambia nada, como usted ha dicho… ya he tomado una decisión.

Gen escupió hacia un lado mientras que entraba a la casa, mientras que Ryu se dirigía al cuarto donde estaba…

-Maestro Gen… ¿Ya acabaron tan rápido?

-Si Chun-Li, después de un rato no me sentía muy bien, no era nada importante, pude haber seguido sin problemas, pero Ryu dijo que mejor lo dejáramos para cuando me sintiera mejor, puede que no sea muy parlanchín pero es una buena persona ¿verdad?

-Si… es un buen hombre (ligero suspiro), pero su forma de ser siempre ha sido un problema.

Chun-Li se quedó un rato viendo al espacio, Gen podía sentir algo en la actitud de Chun-Li, un suspiro de tristeza por la joven salió de su boca, mientras que Sakura interrumpía con un comentario.

-Pues eso es cierto pero también es cierto que eso es lo que lo hace tan atractivo (risita)…

Chun-Li no hizo comentarios acerca de eso, ni a favor ni en contra aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Sakura era asesina, sin embargo la chica no parecía asustada, es más parecía divertida; Gen nuevamente suspiró reprobatoriamente.

-Los gustos de las mujeres de hoy en día son muy extraños, ay si me hubieran conocido cuando joven sabrían lo que es bueno.

Chun-Li y Sakura sonrieron tímidamente, no estaban seguras si Gen hablaba en serio o solo estaba bromeando, Gen lo notó y en castigo les tiró un golpe bajo.

-Sí… no solo era guapo, también era lo suficientemente valiente como para no dejar que dos mujeres se pelearan por mi atención, sin tener la gentileza de mostrarles algo de afecto por ello…

Chun-Li y Sakura captaron la indirecta bien directa que les lanzaron, y quitaron la sonrisa de su cara, un rato después Feiling entraba a escena para llamarlos a comer.

Mientras Chun-Li, Sakura y el resto de las personas en la casa se preparaban para comer como una gran familia feliz, Ryu estaba tirado sobre el futón de su cuarto, pensando en las palabras de Oro y de Gen, no habían pasado mas de tres días desde que llegó y ya había sido localizado y regañado por dos personas de su pasado.

-ah… Por eso no me gusta quedarme demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio… me pregunto si alguien más me encontrará.

-¡RYUUU! ¡SAL DE AHÍ QUE TE TENGO RODEADO!

-…

Ryu sale con cara de cansancio en su expresión, solo conocía a una persona que sería tan loco como para gritar semejante cosa desde la calle.

-Ken… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Je-je-je… eso es fácil, Karin tiene un satélite en orbita, y me dijo que Sakura ya se había quedado por aquí por más de cuatro días, y solo podría haber una razón para ello.

-Sakura… bueno, de cualquier forma me alegra verte amigo.

-A mí también, ¿pero de quien es este lugar?

En ese momento salen Chun-Li, Sakura, Feiling y Gen para ver quien está armando escándalo, al ver a Chun-Li y a Sakura Ken las saluda alegremente.

-¡Chun-Li, Sakura! ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! Maestro Gen, también me alegra verlo, ya había pasado un tiempo, ¿Mhmm, y tú quien eres pequeña?

-Mi nombre es Feiling, mucho gusto…

-¿Feiling eh?… ya veo, ¿eres hija de Ryu y Chun-Li? –Dijo Ken tratando de gastarle una broma a sus amigos quienes se ponían rojos muy brillantes, pero la niña no era fácil de sorprender.

-Efectivamente, ¿cómo lo supo?

Ken se fue de espaldas, mientras que Sakura casi se le iba encima a Ryu buscando una explicación, Chun-Li trataba desesperadamente de controlar a la chica, y Gen… bueno, pues Gen volvía a suspirar con cara de aburrición. Unos minutos después tras aclarar la situación, todos estaban más tranquilos (excepto Sakura que aún no terminaban de convencerla de que todo era una broma, y veía a Ryu con ojos asesinos), Ken explicó la razón de su visita:

-Pues si Ryu, tal como oyes, Eliza ha decidido pasar una temporada con sus padres, y se llevó con ella a Mel, y me dije: ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad para buscar a mi viejo amigo Ryu y hacerlo recordar la época en que entrenábamos juntos? Tras arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios hice mis maletas y pedí informes de por donde podrías estar, y heme aquí.

-Ya veo, pues me alegra verte Ken, y claro; si lo que quieres es un combate yo siempre estoy preparado.

-¡Pues no se hable más! ¡Agarra tu morral Ryu! ¡Tú y yo vamos a entrenar como en los viejos, viejos tiempos!

-¡¡SI!! ¡AHÍ VAMOS!

-Ejem…

Ryu volteaba a ver que pasaba y veía a Chun-Li y Sakura que no parecían ver a los hombres con buenos ojos, especialmente a Ken, quien casi podía oír sus pensamientos (unos muy malos).

-E… este, ¿pasa algo?

-No, ¿que va a pasar Ryu? No es como si tuvieras que al menos preguntar si puedes irte así como así… -Chun-Li parecía muy molesta mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Si, después de todo, nosotras estamos pintadas… -Sakura le hacía segunda a Chun-Li mientras que se comía una galleta, Ryu se sentía extraño y Ken no creía lo que pasaba, tomando por el cuello a Ryu lo llevó a otra habitación.

-Je-je… ¿nos disculpan un momento?… (Ya en la otra habitación) Dime Ryu, ¿acaso has estado haciendo algo sin avisarme?

-¿PERO DE QU… ESTÁS HABLANDO KEN?

-Shh… baja la voz, me parece que a las mujeres de allá afuera no les hace gracia que te vayas, me sorprendes Ryu, ¿dos chicas y bajo el mismo techo? Eres un maestro, como te admiro.

-¡Deja de jugar con eso Ken! No es gracioso.

-Bueno ya, pero por lo visto no podremos irnos de parranda, ni hablar habrá que adaptarse a lo que hay disponible, además… si te llevo lejos de aquí parece que mi vida correría muchos riegos.

Tras unas cuantas bromas más, Ken y Ryu regresan a la mesa, y se sientan como si nada.

-Bueno, bueno; por lo visto hay algunos… problemas técnicos que impiden que Ryu salga tan de improviso de aquí, por lo que habré de conformarme con un combate sencillo, aunque no sin un buen entrenamiento antes…

Ante las palabras de Ken Chun-Li respiró más tranquila y amablemente le ofreció a Ken que también se quedara en un cuarto para que pudiera pasar la noche, quien aceptó gustosamente.

-Maestro Gen... Me honraría ampliamente que aceptara también ser mi invitado, estoy segura que su experiencia y sabiduría llenarían de ideas valiosas a mis alumnos.

-Agradezco la invitación Chun-Li, pero ya debo marcharme, esta era solo una visita rápida, tengo asuntos pendientes en casa y debo regresar hoy mismo, cuídate mucho.

-Es una pena en verdad, pero lo entiendo Maestro Gen, nos veremos después entonces.

-Hasta luego, Chun-Li, jóvenes...

Tras despedirse con una ligera reverencia en general, Gen se retiraba de la casa ante la mirada de los presentes, que veían salir al viejo Maestro con respeto y admiración.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, es una pena que mi Maestro no pudiera quedarse, pero me alegra que tú si lo hagas Ken, esperemos que podamos pasarla bien todos juntos.

-Seguro Chun, ya verás lo divertido que será todo esto.

Tras terminar de cenar, y de una pequeña sobremesa las mujeres decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse a sus habitaciones, tomando en cuenta eso, Ken y Ryu hicieron lo mismo, una vez que estuvieron en la habitación que estaba ocupando Ryu decidieron platicar un rato, recordando viejas anécdotas.

-Ah… los recuerdos, ya ha pasado un tiempo ¿no Ryu? No sabes cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, me hace sentir como en esos tiempos.

-Vamos, vamos Ken, no somos tan viejos, hablas como si fuéramos un par de ancianos… -Ryu suspiraba, mientras una sombra de nostalgia pasaba por su rostro, Ken sabía bien que pasaba por la mente de Ryu pero quiso que él se lo dijera.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Te ves muy serio, aún mas de lo acostumbrado.

-Ken… ¿por qué preguntas por cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?

-Ya veo… mis sospechas eran ciertas, aún tan lejos como estábamos… pude sentirlo, no quería creerlo, pero veo que no me equivoqué… finalmente, tras todos estos años…

-Si… ha llegado el momento… FINALMENTE MI MAESTRO TENDRÁ SU MUERTE VENGADA.

Las palabras de Ryu sonaban huecas y profundas como si hubieran sido dichas desde una caverna, Ken no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía que finalmente su amigo estaba por terminar con algo que había postergado mucho tiempo, y que Ken, muy en su interior hubiera deseado que nunca pasara, con un gesto de tristeza bebió un poco de Sake que había traído para la "feliz ocasión" de su encuentro.

-Ya veo, brindemos por eso Ryu…

Los amigos bebieron sus tragos de un solo golpe, como queriendo olvidar su conversación.


	8. Cap 08 Cruda Realidad

Hola a todos, aqui sigo, y como pueden ver ya estoy subiendo los capitulos a velocidad regular.

Lo malo es que de plano no veo interés, o de perdida una porra (o una mentada lo que consideren mas adecuado), en serio chavos, digan algo, ayuda mucho a saber que les gusta y que no; quizas hasta podamos hacer algo en bola si se da el caso.

Bueno, en lo que eso pasa los dejo que sigan leyendo, pasenla bien.

Ryu y todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM.

***********************************************************************************************************

**CRUDA REALIDAD**

Al día siguiente Ryu y Ken salían al patio con cara de muertos vivientes, pálidos como un zombi, y con unas ojeras que fácilmente podían ser confundidos con un par de mapaches, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, se deslizaban hacia fuera de la escuela, callados… invisibles…

-¡RYU! ¡KEN!

-¡AAAAAAYYY! –Llevándose las manos a la cabeza Ryu y Ken volteaban a ver quien los llamaba mientras que sentían que su cabeza les pulsaba, con cara de absoluta reprobación Chun-Li y Sakura los veían con mirada despectiva.

-Veo que anoche se divirtieron ¿verdad? ¿No les da pena que los niños puedan verlos en ese estado?

-Shh… por favor no hables tan fuerte Chun, Ryu y yo no teníamos planeado beber tanto, pero recordando viejas historias, la botella se fue acabando, y bueno henos aquí, vamos a los baños del pueblo, para despejarnos un rato.

Mientras Ken hablaba Ryu parecía totalmente aturdido, sus ojos se veían muy perdidos, debido a que él casi nunca bebía, la resaca lo estaba matando, Sakura lo vio y no pudo evitar reprocharle a Ken el estado de su héroe.

-Oye Ken en serio te pasas… el pobre de mi Ryu apenas y puede estar de pie, parece muerto.

-¿Mhmm? N…no descuida Sakura, estoy bien… o al menos estaré bien en un rato, regresamos mas tarde, nos vemos.

En vista de que ya habían sido descubiertos y regañados los dos amigos ya se fueron más rápido, mientras que Chun-Li y Sakura se quedaban pensando un rato.

-Allá van... la verdad nunca creí ver a Ryu ebrio, es decepcionante, aunque muy gracioso.

-Oye Chun-Li, ¿y por qué no vamos nosotras también a tomar un baño al pueblo? Nos caería muy bien una sesión de relajamiento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no creo que sea necesario ir al pueblo, pasando esos cerros (señalando unas montañas cercanas) hay un manantial de aguas termales, debido a que están algo alejadas y un poco ocultas, nadie las ha visto ¿no preferirías ir ahí?

-¡Claro! Suena genial, preparemos las cosas.

Tres horas después, tras haber dado una clase rápida a los niños y dejándole indicaciones a Feiling, Sakura y Chun-Li llegaban al lugar, enclavado en una pequeña hondonada, el estanque estaba semi-separado en dos partes por un grupo de rocas que formaban una pequeña pared, rodeado de vegetación y cantos de aves, el lugar parecía una postal de recuerdo, casi un paraíso, las mujeres sonrieron mientras que se despojaban de sus ropas, con un poco de cuidado se metieron a las cálidas aguas, justo cuando empezaban a relajarse oyeron ruidos del otro lado de la rudimentaria pared.

-AAAHHHH… esto es vida hombre, ¿cómo descubriste este lugar Ryu?

-Mientras caminaba rumbo al pueblo pasé por aquí, la verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió que nadie lo conociera, pero tomando en cuenta que está algo alejado del pueblo y un poco oculto, es normal que nadie lo conozca.

Mientras Chun-Li volteaba los ojos por oír sus palabras en otra boca, Sakura se preguntaba como era posible que esto estuviera pasando, del otro lado el par de amigos no parecían estar ya tan mareados como hace unos momentos, incluso reían, y era tal su escándalo que las damas podían hablar con un poco de confianza.

-¿Pero cómo diablos pudo pasar esto?

-Yo que sé… pero al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto, je-je-je.

Con una risita depravada Sakura empezó a buscar alguna hendidura desde donde espiar al otro lado, cuando la encontró se quedó viendo hacia el otro lado, Chun-Li se puso muy roja mientras que le daba un golpe a Sakura y la regañaba por lo bajo.

-¿PERO QU… DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-Shhh… te van a oír…

-ESO… eso es inmoral Sakura, ¿cómo te atreves a estar espiándolos?

-Oh vamos Chun-Li, no te hagas la modosita ahora, estoy segura que tú también quieres echarle un ojo a Ryu, ¿o no?

Chun-Li se sonrojó más, la verdad es que tampoco estaba muy en desacuerdo con eso, tras un pequeño lapso, asintió algo apenada.

-Bueno yo… además es solo un vistazo, ¿verdad? no es como si estuviéramos cometiendo un gran crimen o algo así…

-OH… CIELOS…

Sakura abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que Chun-Li la quitaba del lugar para tomar su lugar, pero no veía nada, Sakura se empezaba a reír.

-¡Ja-ja-ja! ¡Te lo creíste Chun! Desde aquí no se ve nada, busquemos otro lado mas de frente, me parece que están más a la izquierda.

Mientras que las mujeres se entretenían en buscar un poco, los dos amigos hablaban.

-Ahhh… ya me siento muy bien, ¿qué te parece si le seguimos Ryu?

-Olvídalo Ken, yo también me siento mejor, pero definitivamente no voy a continuar bebiendo.

-Aguafiestas… entonces ¿que te parece una pequeña lucha?

-Seguro, vistámonos y regresemos al Dojo.

-¿Y para qué? aquí podemos luchar bien… EN GUARDIA

Ken empezó a pelear con Ryu desde adentro de la fosa, y Ryu le siguió el juego, al poco rato ya había una nube de vapor cubriendo todo, para fastidio de Sakura y Chun-Li, que por fin habían encontrado un buen punto desde donde ver.

-Ah… me estoy empezando a marear… Oye Ryu salgamos de aquí, esto está muy caliente y me estoy sintiendo soñoliento…

-Debilucho… en un momento te alcanzo…

Mientras que Ken se acercaba a la orilla para vestirse Ryu se relajaba pegando la espalda hacia el muro de piedras, cerraba sus ojos y trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había platicado con Ken, la noche anterior.

-¡Oye Ryu, ya sal de ahí! ¡Te vas a cocinar! Además ya está haciéndose tarde… regresemos para comer y prepararnos para el combate.

-De acuerdo Ken… ya voy.

Un rato después los amigos regresaban al Dojo, tras una comida rápida y un descanso medio estaban listos para la acción, justo antes de empezar Chun-Li y Sakura regresaban, con la cara sonrosada y las piernas temblando.

Ken – ¡JA-JA-JA! ¿Pero qué les pasó?

Chun-Li –Nos quedamos un poco más de lo debido en el agua caliente y estamos algo cansadas…

Ryu –Ya veo, no sabía que se fueron a bañar, nos hubieran avisado hubiéramos ido todos juntos.

Aunque Ryu lo dijo con la mejor intención Chun-Li y Sakura recordaron lo que habían visto y tras pasar de rosa a rojo carmesí, le plantaron una soberana cachetada a Ryu, sumamente avergonzadas.

-¡PERO COMO PUEDES DECIRNOS ESO!

Tras dejar a Ryu tumbado en el piso, Las señoritas se retiran a sus habitaciones con paso vacilante, mientras Ken ayuda a levantar a Ryu del suelo quien se acomoda la quijada.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-Quien sabe…


	9. Cap 09 Desafios

Y sigo por acá, como a a nadie les gustan los obsesivos ya no haré mas comentarios sobre la falta de ellos por parte de los que leen mi historia.

Ryu y todos los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM.

***********************************************************************************************************

**DESAFIOS**

Tras levantarse del suelo, producto de las "caricias" de sus amigas, Ryu adopta su posición de guardia, en actitud desafiante, mientras que señala con el puño a Ken.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos Ken?

-De acuerdo Ryu.

Tras saludarse formalmente y con un choque de puños Ryu y Ken adoptan nuevamente su posición de guardia, la pelea está por empezar…

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

Con los puños apretados y la quijada tensa Ken inicia las acciones, un enorme salto vertical, toma desprevenido a Ryu quien recibe una patada con giro directa al mentón, el impacto lo voltea, dejando su espalda vulnerable, Ken usa una patada recta contra su riñón, seguido de un derribe de judo desde atrás, pareciera como si quisiera lastimarlo seriamente; Ryu tiene una ligera sospecha de porqué lo hace, desde donde está le lanza un puñado de tierra a Ken directo a la cara, Ken se echa para atrás, llevándose las manos a los ojos.

-¡ARGH!… ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Ryu?

La cara de Ryu cambia drásticamente, su gesto se veía amenazante y violento.

-Solo hago lo necesario Ken, igual que tú… sé lo que intentas, pero no te dejaré triunfar en tu intento, no podrás detenerme en esto, ni siquiera lastimándome de gravedad dejaré pasar más tiempo, Akuma caerá o yo lo haré pero esto será ya.

Ken se queda petrificado, por lo visto Ryu no había bajado la guardia en todo este tiempo, y no estamos hablando del combate, parecía que su plan de confiar a Ryu había fallado.

-Lo notaste… de acuerdo Ryu, veremos si es cierto lo que dices, veremos si te quedan ánimos de pelear tras que te rompa una pierna…

Ken se lanza en una barrida sádica, que Ryu esquivaba brincando, Ken no estaba bromeando, estimaba hondamente a Ryu, era casi como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y no dejaría que muriera en una batalla sin sentido, lo evitaría así tuviera que lastimarlo de gravedad para ello.

-¡Toma esto Ryu! –Ken lanzaba un HADO-KEN que Ryu esquivaba saltando, pero Ken lo esperaba ya, un SHO-RYU-KEN se encajaba en el plexo de Ryu, lastimándolo seriamente, el golpe hizo que Ryu saliera varios metros proyectado hacia atrás, Ken lo seguía y lo atacaba con el SHO-RYU-REPPA, llamas envolvían los puños de Ken mientras atacaba a Ryu, que no podía soportar el castigo; sin embargo en el último instante, plantó los pies con fuerza en el suelo, reafirmándose en el campo de batalla, atrapando el puño de Ken, en su mano Ryu le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, sus ojos se veían temibles, Ken sintió que no era su amigo quien estaba frente a él, un miedo sin razón le recorrió la espina, y una gota de sudor frío surcó su mejilla.

-¡¡SHO-RYU-KEN!!

Ryu respondía el ataque de Ken con su propio golpe, sin soltar a Ken, que resintió el impacto con mayor fuerza, pues al no salir lanzado con el golpe, tuvo que recibirlo de lleno, aún apretándole la muñeca Ryu le dio una patada a Ken, que ahora si salió disparado contra la pared, el sonido de una costilla suelta le advirtió del peligro de continuar, pero no permitiría que un poco de dolor acabara con esto.

-Veo que no estás jugando Ryu, de acuerdo, veremos que tanto aguantas…

La pelea continuó poniéndose cada vez más dramática, los ruidos de la batalla podían oírse en toda la escuela, Sakura y Chun-Li salen a ver que pasaba, y al ver la situación gritan alarmadas, Ken y Ryu se veían heridos, Sakura nunca los había visto pelear del modo en que lo hacían ahora, sin embargo Chun-Li si había vivido esa escena en alguna otra ocasión, en lo más profundo del corazón esperaba no volver a ver esta escena; parecía que querían matarse el uno al otro, sus cuerpos presentaban múltiples raspones, y moretones, el brazo derecho de Ryu parecía dislocado y Ken respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así… pese a las heridas ambos se lanzaban al ataque, Chun-Li se interponía en el camino de los luchadores.

-¡DETÉNGANSE LOS DOS! RYU, KEN ¿QU… ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

-Nada.

-¡VAMOS RYU! ¿POR QU… NO LES DICES LO QUE PASA?

Ken hablaba con profunda dificultad, un velado rencor se escuchaba en su voz, Sakura volteaba hacia Ryu con mirada preocupada, desesperada por escuchar una respuesta, cualquier cosa que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu, de qué está hablando Ken?

-(YO EXPLICARÉ QUE PASA AQUÍ.)

En medio del patio aparece Akuma, un aura de maldad llena el ambiente, Ken y Ryu ven al amo del puño con un profundo odio en sus pupilas, Chun-Li y Sakura se sorprenden, ya antes lo han visto, incluso enfrentado, pero esta vez era diferente… era como si nunca antes se hubiera mostrado en toda su fuerza, Akuma las ignoró, como si no estuvieran ahí, dirigiéndose a Ryu, sus ojos rojos y asesinos se fijaron en el guerrero.

-¿Así que finalmente estás listo Ryu?

-Si…

-Te estaré esperando guerrero…

Akuma desaparece llevándose su energía oscura con él, Ryu cae exhausto, Ken lo mira mientras que Sakura y Chun-Li se acercan a él, preocupadas, pero él las aleja de él, tajante.

-VÁYANSE, por favor, necesito que nos dejen solos, Sakura… Chun-Li.

-…

Chun-Li y Sakura se retiraron dudosas y acongojadas, una vez que se quedaron solos Ryu volteó a ver Ken con profundo reproche.

-¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Sakura y Chun-Li como pretexto? ¿Qué intentabas al hacer eso?

-Ryu… por lo que más quieras amigo, reacciona… ¿Qué no ves todo lo que tienes? Ese par de chicas se mueren por ti y no te importa, ¿tienes al menos una idea de cuanto sufrirían si algo te pasara? Ellas te quieren…

-…

-¿Por qué no dices nada Ryu?

-Ya lo sé… pero no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos influyan en esto Ken, si de todas formas hiciera lo que dices, dime… ¿crees que Akuma me dejaría vivir tranquilamente?

-…

-Ahora eres tú el que no habla Ken.

-… De acuerdo Ryu, haz lo que quieras… solo trata de no morir en esto ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Ken, tienes mi palabra.

Nuevamente los amigos se quedan callados, de la misma manera que lo hicieran la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez no había licor que aliviara sus penas que les hiciera olvidar el infierno venidero, solo el silencio ayudaba a calmar el frío en la sangre; con el ánimo hecho pedazos los amigos entraron a la casa donde esperaban Sakura, Chun-Li y Feiling, con las curaciones listas para ambos.

-Feiling… por favor atiende las heridas de Ken.

-S…sí…

En la vista de la niña se veía miedo, era evidente que había visto a Akuma desde la ventana, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, Ken trataba de confortarla, mientras que volteaba a ver a Ryu. Ryu veía hacia una esquina de la habitación, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Sakura y Chun-Li que le reprochaban su actitud con la mirada

-Ryu, ven con nosotras por favor… tus heridas también necesitan atención

-... Si.

Ya en otra habitación Chun-Li abofeteó a Ryu, que volteaba el rostro con cara de molestia.

-Así que eso era a lo que se refería Ken… vas a pelear a muerte con Akuma ¿verdad?

-… Así es…

-¡Maldita sea Ryu! ¿Por qué siempre haces esto? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear? ¿POR QUÉ?... te odio, ¡te odio por eso!... te… te odio.

Chun-Li golpeaba el pecho de Ryu mientras Sakura lloraba por lo bajo un poco más atrás, Ryu no sabía que decir, abrazando a Chun-Li dejó que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Lo siento…

-~sob~… deja que te revisemos esas heridas Ryu, Sakura tráeme unas gasas y una venda larga por favor.

-S… sí Chun-Li.

El resto de la noche los cinco amigos se la pasaron juntos y callados, hasta la hora de dormir…


	10. Cap 10 Festival Rosas y una despedida

**FESTIVAL, ROSAS Y UNA DESPEDIDA**

A la mañana siguiente Ryu despertaba, su brazo derecho estaba vendado y en cabestrillo, aunque la verdad podía moverlo bien, quitándose el soporte del brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello se preparaba a quitarse los vendajes cuando Sakura apareció.

-¡¿PERO QU… ESTÁS HACIENDO RYU?! –Tras volverle a poner las vendas en el brazo Sakura le daba un golpe a Ryu –Escucha Ryu, debes de cuidar tu brazo, yo creo que tardará un poco en curar, no tienes nada roto, pero lo mejor es que lo dejes quieto un rato.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo Sakura, me portaré bien… GRACIAS.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco por la gentileza, sonriendo tiernamente se abrazó a Ryu, sus ojos se ponían acuosos, tratando de evitar el llanto.

-Ryu, siempre he querido preguntarte algo ¿Por qué peleas? No es por dinero, o por poder, sé que siempre has dicho que es para buscar el verdadero significado de la pelea, ¿pero realmente vale la pena eso? En la pelea con Gill estuviste a punto de morir, Chun-Li me lo dijo, cuando te vi ese día en la calle me sentí feliz como no puedes imaginarlo, pero ahora, te quieres lanzar a un combate en el que expones mas que tu vida ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

-Sakura…

Sakura empezaba a llorar mientras se apretaba más contra Ryu -¿Por qué no dejas todo esto? Por favor…

-Sakura, yo… no puedo, si esto fuera tan fácil como abandonar todo, quizá lo haría, pero Akuma no descansará hasta destruirme, si hiciera lo que pides… si dejara todo, él no me dejaría tranquilo, me obligaría a regresar, mataría a mis amigos, a quien fuera necesario porque yo regresara a enfrentarlo, son pocas las personas que quiero, pero eso me hace valorarlas más, y no dejaría que algo les pasara por mi culpa.

Ryu abrazó a Sakura, como lo hiciera ayer con Chun-Li, tratando de consolarla un poco, mientras Sakura lloraba Ryu pensaba en las palabras de Ken, pero no podía olvidar las razones que lo llevaban a hacer lo que tenía planeado. Obsesionado con sus pensamientos Ryu no notó cuando Chun-Li llegó a donde estaban, Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, pero Chun-Li le hizo señas de que siguiera en la posición que estaba.

-Ryu…Ken ya está mejor, me parece que lo de su costilla se curará pronto, creí que querrías saberlo.

-Sí, gracias Chun.

-Dime una cosa, ¿qué era lo que querían probar con su pelea?

-Ken trataba de lastimarme lo suficiente como para que no pudiera pelear con Akuma, pero como viste fuimos interrumpidos.

-Ya veo… era buena idea, yo también lo haría, pero sé que solo estando muerto no pelearías.

-Tienes razón, solo muerto dejaría de pelear.

-Ryu, ¿en verdad crees que peleas por lo correcto?

-Peleo por lo que creo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-De acuerdo, por favor, cuando terminen vengan a desayunar, la comida se enfría.

Ryu asintió con la cabeza y Chun-Li se retiró, levantando la barbilla de Sakura Ryu le dedicó una sonrisa, esperando que pudiera tranquilizarla, Sakura sonreía tímidamente.

-Ya Sakura, cálmate por favor, hay que ir a desayunar, Chun-Li se podría enojar si dejamos que la comida se enfríe.

-De… de acuerdo, vamos... –Sakura iba al frente, pero de repente se detuvo –Ryu… prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Promete que regresarás de tu pelea.

-Sakura…

-Promételo.

-Te lo prometo, volveré.

Una vez que Ryu hizo la promesa de regresar, Sakura volvió a sonreír y juntos entraron a la casa donde Ken ya los esperaba con cara de reproche.

-Oigan, ¿por qué se tardan tanto? Ya tengo mucha hambre y no podíamos empezar porque no llegaban.

-Perdona Ken, no quise molestarte, de todas formas, no te caería mal una dieta.

-Mira quien lo dice… tú eres el que necesita adelgazar, parece que fueras a explotar de un momento a otro, ¿no te estorba todo ese músculo?

Ryu estaba a punto de responder, cuando Sakura se recargó en el hombro de Ryu

-A mí me gusta así, y no me estorba, y creo que Chun-Li comparte mi opinión.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus cosas Sakura!

-¿Lo estás negando?

-Bueno no, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta como se ve, pero ya suelta a Ryu Sakura, no lo dejas desayunar a gusto.

-Oh vamos Chun-Li, no te pongas celosa, si te fijas Ryu tiene otro hombro del otro lado.

-Mhmm… bueno eso es cierto, además como Ryu está lastimado, deberíamos alimentarlo…

-Oigan no es necesario, yo puedo comer solo.

-Oh vamos Ryu, aprovecha la ocasión, no sabes que envidia me das, tienes a dos hermosas chicas a tu disposición y te haces de la boca chiquita.

-Si Ryu, aprovecha la ocasión, no creas que siempre tendrás tanta suerte. –Feiling añadió, aunque no sabía si debía hablar, Ken le revoloteó el pelo, en manera juguetona, dándole ánimos para seguir en el juego.

Ryu sonrió en señal de aprobación, sabía porque lo hacían, y no quiso contradecir a sus amigos, quizá era la última vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de departir tan animados.

Conforme el día avanzaba Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura e incluso Feiling se la pasaron platicando y jugando, cuando llegó la noche Ryu se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba descansar el mayor tiempo posible, y el día había sido tan largo que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era acostarse, sin embargo cuando por fin pudo acostarse, no pudo dormir.

-Demonios… tengo muchas cosas en la mente, no puedo dormir… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo esto? Sabía bien que esto pasaría si me quedaba demasiado tiempo aquí, no debí aceptar la invitación de Chun-Li en primer lugar, si no lo hubiera hecho, ellas ni siquiera sabrían lo que pasó hasta que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo como para que les importara… o a mí, pero ahora, justo antes de todo, empiezo a dudar de mis acciones… NO, NO PUEDO DUDAR DE MÍ MISMO… sin importar que pase, llevaré esto hasta sus últimas consecuencias…

Mientras Ryu se hundía en sus pensamientos, la noche pasaba, no fue sino hasta varias horas después que finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, el amanecer sorprendió al guerrero en el quinto sueño, sus sábanas estaban revueltas y apenas y cubrían una parte de su cuerpo, definitivamente la noche había sido dura, con el sol dándole en pleno rostro Ryu se volteaba de lado con gesto de fastidio, tratando de continuar con el descanso, y cuando estaba por conseguirlo Ken entró abriendo la puerta de par en par, y tan escandaloso como le era posible.

-¡ARRIBA RYU! ¡Es un hermoso día y hay muchas cosas que hacer!

-mhmm…

-Vamos Ryu, ya levántate, no seas flojo.

-Ken… estoy desvelado… déjame dormir… me siento mal…

-No Ryu, y te ves peor, pero ya levántate… caray, no cambias, aún te gusta dormir solo en ropa interior ¿verdad?

-¿EN ROPA INTERIOR?

Sakura entraba como de rayo al cuarto mientras que Ken casi se caía por el empujón, y Ryu se apresuraba a tratar de taparse.

-OYE SAKURA ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN EL CUARTO DE UN HOMBRE EN ESA FORMA?

-Oh vamos Ryu, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, ahora que si te quitas la sábana…

-¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!

Sakura reía pícara mientras salía, y su risa sonaba como un alegre cascabel, tras la pequeña intromisión de la chica Ryu no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse, Ken se sacudía el polvo de la ropa por haberse caído.

-Cielos, esa chica es un huracán, basta que se le ocurra algo para que lo lleve a cabo.

-Si, pero me gustaría que me respetara un poco, bueno, ya que… al menos sirvió para que me levantara, ¿para que querías que me despertara?

-Pues por nada en especial, solo quería que te levantaras para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, Chun-Li dice que les dio el día a los niños para que fueran todos al festival que hay, creo que Sakura venía a eso, pero pues ya de paso…

-Mhmm, pues suena interesante, de cualquier forma no puedo hacer mucho con el brazo amarrado, de acuerdo, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-Como a las 7:30 de la noche más o menos.

-¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS A ESTA HORA KEN? Son las 8:00 de la mañana, es más… ya vete, voy a dormirme otro rato.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-Por eso dije que ya vayamos a desayunar.

-…

Tras un desayuno rápido pero sustancioso todos se dispusieron a darle una pequeña manita de gato a la casa, aprovechando que los niños no entrenarían hoy, y para ocuparse en algo en lo que daba la hora, mas tarde, tras un baño, un cambio de ropa y unos últimos preparativos, todos estaban listos para la fiesta, Ryu y Ken vestían ropas de gala según sus costumbres, mientras que Ken usaba un traje sport, Ryu vestía un Kimono masculino liso, de color azul, mangas recogidas y una faja blanca, Feiling vestía un traje chino de color amarillo, con lazos al hombro, sencillo pero muy bonito, los tres parecían algo aburridos por la espera y empezaban a bostezar cuando de pronto Chun-Li hizo acto de presencia, lucía esplendorosa en un traje de seda entallado, con bordados en oro y carmesí, como toque final un abanico de plumas enormes daban un toque de misterio que resultaba muy sensual, parecía una muñequita, a Ryu se le olvidó respirar en un rato de la pura impresión, mientras que Ken no podía evitar un comentario obligado.

-FIU FIUUU… muñeca, ~ ejem ~ quiero decir… que bien te ves Chun-Li, eres un regalo a la vista.

-Gracias… que galante eres Ken, al menos en tu segundo intento, dime Ryu ¿cómo me veo?

-…

-¿Ryu?

-… ¿EH? Ah… p…perdón, te ves increíble Chun-Li, faltan adjetivos en este planeta para describir lo hermosa que te ves.

-G… gracias, (sonrojo) no sabía que pudieras ser tan galante.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es solo la verdad.

-¡HEY! ¿Qué yo no merezco ni un solo halago?

Sakura salía corriendo como era su costumbre, con gran orgullo mostraba sus ropas, vestida con un Yukata blanco estampado de las mismas flores que le daban nombre y un tocado en el pelo, sonreía un poco sonrojada, mientras se daba una vuelta para que pudieran verla bien, sus pequeños pies traían unas diminutas sandalias que daban el toque final al conjunto, pese a no ser tan ajustado como el traje de Chun-Li, se amoldaba lo suficientemente bien a su cuerpo para mostrar lo armonioso de él, ya había quedado atrás el cuerpo de niña, ahora como una mujer Sakura se veía sencillamente deliciosa en su Kimono.

-¿Y bien Ryu? ¿No vas a decir nada acerca de mi Yukata?

-Cielos Sakura, es hermoso, casi tanto como tú, te ves preciosa con él, pareces una diosa.

Con las mejillas en carmín Sakura sonreía nerviosa, y mientras Chun-Li alzaba la ceja con un gesto de enojo, Ken acercaba a Ryu con mirada seria.

-Muy bien, ya dígame ¿quien es usted y que hizo con mi amigo Ryu?

-Vamos Ken, no estés jugando.

Chun-Li tomaba a Ryu por el hombro, una nube con rayos incluidos volaba sobre su cabeza.

-Oye Ryu ¿no crees que te estás luciendo mucho con tantos halagos?

Ryu sudó frío, las cosas se hubieran puesto feas, pero afortunadamente Ken entró de inmediato como mediador, tras unos minutos todos salían contentos rumbo al pueblo. Una vez en el pueblo, los cinco amigos sonreían divertidos, salvo las particularidades propias de la región como lo eran los clásicos dragones manipulados desde adentro por bailarines acróbatas, y algunos juegos pirotécnicos, el festival no era muy diferente de cualquier otro en el mundo, gente divirtiéndose por todos lados, niños gritando emocionados corrían de un lado a otro, espiando y maravillándose en cada puesto, en donde vendían todo tipo de artilugios, desde comida y juguetes hasta juegos de destreza, en medio de este mundo de gente los amigos reían divertidos, en un momento de distracción Ryu se separó del grupo y se encontró frente a la tienda de una adivinadora, sin saber muy bien por qué, entró al lugar, una vez dentro de esta, Ryu se sorprendió gratamente de ver a una antigua conocida.

-¿ROSE? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo quería ver como te iba.

-Ya veo, estoy bien, ¿y a ti cómo te va?

-Ryu… ¿por qué siempre hay que sacarte las cosas por la fuerza? Sé que estás muy preocupado, ¿por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? Te hará bien desahogarte.

-(suspiro) ¿Qué acaso tengo algo escrito en la cara? pareciera que todo el mundo sabe de mis asuntos, Oro me visitó hace unos días, después el maestro Gen me dijo que no me perdonaría si hacía algo que lastimara a ya sabes quienes y me imagino que tú también vas a decirme algo por el estilo.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Estás equivocado Ryu, sé que estás sufriendo mucho con todo esto, y también que preferirías mantener a todos tus seres queridos al margen, pero eso es algo que no puede ser, mira, nadie en este mundo puede decir que no tiene nada de que arrepentirse, todos cometemos errores, lo único que podemos hacer para poder vivir con algo parecido a una "conciencia limpia" es hacer lo que creamos correcto, lo de menos es si es bueno o malo ante los ojos de los demás. Sé fuerte Ryu, estás ante el que puede ser el mayor y quizá el último de tus retos, pero sé que lo enfrentarás con valor… como siempre lo haz hecho.

-Gracias Rose, no sabes cuanto significa eso para mí en estos momentos.

-Descuida Ryu, como adivina sé lo terrible que puede ser a veces el sentir que tienes en tus espaldas un ancla tan pesada como el destino, pero también sé que la única forma de que el futuro puede ser un hecho consumado, es que la gente deje de soñar, ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme antes de que alguien más vea la tienda y quiera entrar; solo algo más… un pequeño regalo.

Rose se levantó de su silla y besa a Ryu en la mejilla, quien se apenó ante la demostración de afecto tan repentina.

-Ahora sí Ryu, adiós…

Cuando Ryu levantó la vista, estaba en medio de la calle, con mirada aturdida veía a su alrededor tratando de asegurarse si lo que vio era verdad o solo una alucinación. En ese momento Chun-Li, Sakura Feiling y Ken llegaban a sus espaldas.

-¡Ryu! ¿Donde estabas? Te estábamos buscando.

-Ken… no estoy muy seguro, creo que los perdí de vista un minuto, y estuve paseándome un rato (me pregunto si todo eso fue real).

-RYUUUU… -Los ojos de Chun-Li y Sakura echaban chispas, con cara de desconcierto y miedo Ryu volteaba a ver a las chicas.

-¿Q… qué pasa?

-¿POR QU… TIENES LABIAL EN LA MEJILLA?

Ryu se tocaba la mejilla donde Rose lo besara, frotándose con los dedos el cachete, Ryu veía el carmín del lápiz de labios que Rose siempre usaba.

-Ya veo… entonces fue real. –Ryu sonreía al pensar en Rose y sus palabras de apoyo, pero en cuanto recordó en que situación se encontraba la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

-O… oigan, no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo, creo que puedo explicarlo… bueno tal vez no pueda explicarlo del todo pero…

Para no hacer demasiado largo el cuento, solo baste decir que el regreso al Dojo fue por demás callado, Chun-Li y Sakura caminaban hasta adelante, con paso rápido y muy, muy enojadas, Feiling volteaba de cuando en cuando hacia atrás algo preocupada, Ken suspiraba algo resignado mientras ayudaba a caminar a Ryu que traía señas de una inconmensurable paliza.

Horas (y curaciones después) Ryu se sentaba sobre el techo del edificio, pese a que las heridas eran varias, no eran tan malas como parecía al principio, por lo que decidió pensar un rato bajo la luz de las estrellas. Unos minutos después Chun-Li subía al techo, buscándolo.

-¿Ryu? Debí imaginar que estarías aquí arriba.

-Quería pensar un rato, es todo… ¿pasa algo Chun-Li?

-No, no, solo quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato, Sakura dice que también lo siente, pero que te lo merecías.

-Ja, descuiden, no pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Ryu… ¿qué has decidido? ¿Pelearás con Akuma?

-Si…

-Ya veo… ¿regresarás?

-Eso no lo sé, quisiera poder asegurártelo, pero esta será la pelea más peligrosa que he enfrentado, en otros tiempos Akuma quiso apoderarse de mi mente, para que me volviera su alumno, pero eso ya se acabó; ahora soy el último obstáculo entre él y su meta de volverse el único poseedor del poder del MESATSU NO HADOU.

-Ryu… yo…

-Por favor… no digas nada, no tiene caso.

Chun-Li sintió como su corazón se oprimía por la angustia, quizá era la última vez que lo veía, no podía dejar que se fuera así nada más, debía decirlo…

-Ryu, yo… yo… ¡TE AMO!

Ryu se detuvo, petrificado, de todas las cosas que Chun-Li pudo haberle dicho, esa fue la más terrible que pudo expresar en ese momento, ya de por sí era difícil para él irse con las cosas como estaban, pero ahora...

-Ryu, ¿no me dirás nada al respecto?

-Chun-Li… no sé que decir… yo… debo irme.

-Solo otra pregunta entonces... ¿qué somos Sakura y yo para tí?

-No tiene caso responder eso.

-Ryu.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerte idiota y responder a la pregunta?

-...

... ambas son muy importantes para mí, pero la respuesta que buscas no puedo dártela.

-… De acuerdo, dejémoslo así por ahora, de cualquier forma, te voy a decir algo, tendrás que tomar esa decisión algún día, y mas te vale que lo hagas pronto, no creas que eres tan importante como para que se te espere por siempre, sé que regresarás, mas te vale hacerlo, y cuando lo hagas tendrás que responder a mis preguntas, y algo más... toma, quiero que te lleves esto.

Chun-Li le entrega a Ryu una de sus cintas de pelo, con nerviosismo la aprieta en la mano del guerrero mientras que baja la cabeza, incapaz de ver a los ojos a Ryu.

-Sé que esto está muy trillado, pero por favor, quiero que lo guardes hasta que regreses.

-GRACIAS, haré lo posible por devolvértelo.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?

-En tres días, quiero dejar que mi brazo se recupere.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Tras decir esto Chun-Li se marchó, tan pronto Chun-Li salió de vista Ryu se levantaba de su lugar rumbo a la planta baja, de un tirón se quitaba los vendajes del brazo y el resto del cuerpo, no había marcha atrás, con un salto ágil, caía cerca del cuarto donde estaba su ropa, en solo unos instantes Ryu ya estaba en su traje de combate, su mirada se desvió hacia la casa, una última mirada serviría de despedida, lamentaba no poder despedirse de Ken, Feiling y principalmente de Sakura y Chun-Li, pero a veces las despedidas son demasiado tristes y es mejor irse sin decir nada.

-Parece que ya no podré quedarme más tiempo por aquí, me alegra haberlas visto por última vez…

-¿A que se refiere con eso de última vez, señor?

Ryu volteó y vio a Feiling que lo veía extrañada, Ryu se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Por lo que veo a tí no se te puede ocultar nada ¿verdad Fei?

-No, creo que no, me parece que tiene algo pendiente ¿verdad?

-Así es, por favor; despídeme de tu maestra, y cuídala mucho… continua entrenando y serás tan fuerte como ella; un último favor…

-¿dígame?

Ryu se quitó sus guanteletes y se les entregó a Feiling.

-Dales esto a Sakura y Chun-Li por favor… y diles que las quiero, adiós Feiling, cuídate mucho.

Ryu se levantó y se marchó, sin ni siquiera ir por sus cosas, este viaje no tenía regreso...


	11. Cap 11 Guerra

**GUERRA**

Amanece, ha sido larga la caminata y duro el camino; han pasado dos días desde que Ryu dejó el Dojo de Chun-Li, finalmente, tras un largo viaje Ryu se encuentra frente a su meta: Gokuentou, la isla de Akuma, Ryu al principio pensó que había quedado destruida en aquella pelea con Akuma, pero la isla poseía fuerzas mas allá de lo que creyó, y su "renacimiento" era muestra de ello; solo el mar lo separa de la extensión de tierra, ninguna barca o balsa hay que pueda llevarlo, nadie se atreve siquiera a acercarse a este lugar.

-Finalmente he llegado... (ASHURA...)

-Con el poder del Ashura Senkuu, Ryu se transporta hacia la isla, sus pies flotan a unos centímetros del suelo, y sombras van quedando a su paso, con una velocidad difícil de seguir con la vista Ryu llega a la playa, sus ojos denotan frialdad, con la mente fija en su meta, Ryu se adentra corriendo en la selva frente a él, Ryu ya ha visitado esta isla de muerte en otras ocasiones, por momentos llegó a pensar en ella como su hogar, afortunadamente esos tiempos pasaron, solo una cosa tenía en mente, hallar la cueva de Akuma y derrotarlo. Tras una rápida carrera Ryu se encontró en medio de un pequeño claro, ruinas de algún pueblo antiguo se levantaban frente a él; cubiertos de selva, los edificios hablaban de sus experiencias y Ryu hubiera querido quedarse a escucharlos, pero no había espacio en su mente para eso, justo cuando se disponía a continuar su loca carrera, una explosión volaba los árboles frente a él, tratando de descubrir de donde venía el ataque Ryu volteaba hacia todos lados, cuando desesperado volteó hacia arriba, se encontró con quien menos esperaba ver...

-¡¿KEN?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Desde un helicóptero Ken veía retadoramente a su amigo, de sus manos aún se desprendían algunas chispas.

-Vamos amigo no creerías que te iba a dejar hacer lo que tenías planeado ¿o sí? Como te lo prometí antes, te llevaré a casa así tenga que romperte las piernas para ello.

-¡Basta Ken, me estorbas en mi camino! No pudiste vencerme en el Dojo y no lo harás aquí.

-Tienes razón, no pude hacerlo allá, por eso le pedí ayuda a un viejo conocido tuyo...

Ken salta desde el helicóptero y tras él alguien más, con un salto pesado, una nube de polvo se alza tapando un poco al individuo.

-¿SAGAT?

-Así es Ryu, Sakura me dijo lo que pasó antes de mi llegada, así que decidí llamarlo para que viniera a ayudar, eres fuerte Ryu, pero no podrás con ambos.

-Ya veo... ¡Sagat! ¿Por qué haces esto? No te interpongas.

-Lo lamento Ryu, pero como amigo no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida inútilmente, Ken me ha dicho quien vive aquí, y no te permitiré pelear solo contra él.

-¡No digan tonterías! Esta pelea no será ganada solo por ser más, y ya ha habido demasiadas muertes.

-Por eso mismo Ryu, ¡NO TE DEJARÉ PELEAR CONTRA AKUMA!

Ken grita con furia mientras que ataca a su mejor amigo con una TASUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU, Ryu bloquea los golpes de Ken, mientras siente como su brazo resiente los golpes, aunque trata de disimularlo Ryu aún no se ha repuesto del todo de la pelea que tuvo con Ken, este lo sabe bien, y le hace una llave de judo al brazo mientras lo estrella contra un muro.

-Ni siquiera estás en forma para esta pelea Ryu, no te has recuperado del brazo, ¿cómo esperas pelear contra Gouki en este estado tan lastimero?

-¡Eso es mi problema Ken! –Ryu lanza su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando la nariz de Ken, quien sangra profusamente por el ataque, quedando cegado por unos instantes que Ryu aprovecha para lanzar a Ken lejos, volteando hacia donde esta Ken, Ryu lanza un SHAKUNETSU-HADO-KEN, Ken se cubre apenas a tiempo, mientras que la vegetación a sus espaldas arde en llamas, Ryu trata de aprovechar el desconcierto para continuar su camino cuando Sagat se interpone.

-¡SAGAT QUÍTATE!

-No Ryu, no puedo permitir que sigas adelante...

-¡Maldita sea! Déjame pasar, tú de entre todas las personas que conozco deberías entenderme, el honor de mi Maestro y mi propio futuro aguardan en esa cueva, ¡quítate!

Sagat se lanza en un KNEE UPPERCUT que se encaja en el estomago de Ryu, un hilo de sangre sale de la boca del guerrero, con las rodillas tocando el suelo, jala aire con dificultad, de pronto ante sus ojos un resplandor le avisa de un TIGER CANNON bajo, apenas y bloqueando con sus antebrazos logra evitar un daño mayor, pero no evita ser empujado varios metros atrás, aprovechando esto para recuperarse.

Frente al único paso hacia la cueva donde Akuma lo espera, Ryu ve el muro infranqueable que representan Ken y Sagat, Ryu enfoca todo su poder en sus manos, ya no tiene tiempo que perder, una luz cegadora se reúne entre sus manos, Ken se limpia la sangre del rostro, y dirige una mirada seria a su amigo.

-Dime Ryu, ¿estás seguro de esto, realmente deseas arriesgar todo, tu futuro, tu vida misma solo por un combate?

Ryu se queda sin decir nada, sus ojos se entrecierran amenazadoramente, concentra más su espíritu, el poder que emana de él era tremendo, y mortal... no hay opción: Ken junta sus manos, su HADO-KEN está listo, pero no lo suelta, lo mantiene, lo concentra, poco a poco puede sentir como su poder se multiplica, SHINKUU-HADO-KEN, aún cuando Ken no sabe usar esta técnica tan bien como su amigo, Ryu le había enseñado a usarla de forma eficaz, Ken nunca había querido usarla por orgullo, pero esta vez no había opción, Sagat puede ver la desesperación en los ojos de ambos, y prepara su propio ataque, carga su fuerza, su espíritu, en sus manos se concentran rayos y luz, con voz grave habla con Ryu.

-Ryu... el poder que estás concentrando es demasiado, planeas derrotarnos con un solo ataque ¿no es así? Podrías lastimarnos seriamente con eso, y lo sabes; ¿tanto así es tu deseo de pelear? ¿Acaso ya te has convertido en un demonio como Akuma?

-... Tienes mucho valor para decir semejante cosa Sagat, esto no es tan fácil como una simple pelea, Akuma ha asesinado a muchos peleadores a lo largo de su existencia, todo aquel que se ha cruzado en su camino, y que ha cometido el error de ser fuerte, ha muerto, Gotetsu, Bison, incluso su propio hermano, mi maestro, han sido víctimas de su fuerza, pero no es solo eso, muy dentro de él aún existe algo del viejo Gouki, hice una promesa a Gouken cuando lo encontré agonizante, sería fuerte, sería poderoso y sería hábil, no para vengar su muerte, o limpiar la honra del HADO, eso son solo palabras, nada de lo que haga traerá de regreso a mi Maestro, pienso enfrentar a Akuma para liberar a Gouki del infierno de la lucha sin fin en que se encuentra... esa fue la última voluntad de mi maestro Y POR MI HONOR QUE LO LLEVARÉ A CABO.

La cinta de la cabeza de Ryu se agita en el aire violentamente, Sagat y Ken preparan su golpe... de pronto, Sagat voltea hacia el americano.

-¿PERO QUE....?

Sagat libera su ataque a quemarropa contra Ken, quien lo recibe indefenso, Ryu se muestra desconcertado, con gran esfuerzo absorbe de nuevo su poder, desvaneciéndose la bola de energía en el aire.

-P... por qué... –Con ojos de incredulidad Ken volteaba a ver a Sagat que lo veía desde su lugar, altanero y terrible. –T... traidor...

Ken cae desmayado y Ryu se acerca al gigante tailandés, sin saber porqué de las acciones del mismo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sagat?

-Ryu... ¿en verdad crees que puedes lograr lo que dices? ¿Esa es tu razón de estar aquí?

-SI

-Márchate entonces, no quiero verte ni un segundo más, lárgate mientras estoy distraído atendiendo a un compañero de lucha.

-Gracias Sagat...

Ryu sale corriendo mientras Sagat lo ve internarse en la selva –"Mucha suerte Guerrero, la necesitarás..." tras unos minutos Ken despertaba y veía a Sagat frente a él, con furia Ken ataca a Sagat con su mejor SHORYUKEN, Sagat cae lastimado al suelo mientras que el campeón de artes marciales de Norteamérica se le va encima queriendo ahorcarlo, sus ojos muestran un profundo enojo.

-¡MALDITO TUERTO IMBECIL! ¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO? ¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO? ¡DEJASTE QUE RYU SE FUERA!

-Ghghh... ¿Y... y qué opción teníamos Ken? ¿Acaso crees que Ryu se quedaría tranquilo si lo llevábamos lejos? LO ÚNICO QUE HUBIERMOS LOGRADO ES CANSARLO, y con ello disminuir sus posibilidades de triunfo, AHORA SUELTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE.

Ken soltó a Sagat a regañadientes, furioso estrelló su puño contra el suelo, haciéndose sangrar; Sagat se llevaba las manos a la garganta, y se levantaba pesadamente, deseándole la mejor de las suertes a Ryu.

Tras la larga batalla a la que mal llamaba vida, Ryu finalmente se encontraba ante la cueva del ogro, una pesada piedra de más de dos metros de altura servía de puerta al lugar, con voz violenta gritó el nombre del demonio que vivía dentro.

-¡GOUKI, "AMO DEL PUÑO"! ¡RYU, HEREDERO DE LA ESCUELA HADO-ANSATSUKEN TE DESAFÍA!

De la cueva salió una corriente de aire helado, que volaba la roca en mil pedazos; con ella, una voz cavernosa, profunda y amenazante, dio respuesta.

-(DISCIPULO DE GOUKEN... FINALMENTE HAS LLEGADO, ENTRA Y ENFRENTA TU DESTINO)

Cuando Ryu estaba por entrar dos sombras le salieron al paso, Ryu pensó que Sagat y Ken se habían arrepentido de dejarlo ir, alzando la guardia se preparaba a hacerles frente.

-¿Acaso no me explique bien hace un momento? ¡Déjenme pasar!

-NO LO HARÁS RYU...

Frente a Ryu se hallaban Chun-Li y Sakura, pese a presentar signos de cansancio parecían dispuestas a bloquear el paso del guerrero.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Llegaron con Ken?

Sakura salió al frente, su ropa se veía rasgada y sucia, como si hubieran salido el mismo día que él se fuera, con voz decidida le plantó cara al guerrero.

-No, Ken no quiso hacerlo, dijo que vendría solo, tras conseguir algo de ayuda, llegamos aquí de la misma manera que tú Ryu. –Tomando a Sakura del hombro Chun-Li tomó la palabra.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? Dijiste que te irías cuando tu brazo estuviera recuperado.

-Quítense por favor...

-NO... No nos moveremos de aquí

-(Mujeres estúpidas... ¡NO INTERVENGAN!)

Nuevamente un viento frío se sintió en el ambiente y Sakura y Chun-Li salieron disparadas contra una de las paredes de la caverna.

-¡GOUKI D…JALAS EN PAZ! ESTO SERÁ ENTRE TU Y YO.

Cansado de juegos finalmente Gouki hizo acto de presencia, con más de setenta años de vida como mínimo estimado, el demonio parecía más fuerte que nunca, finalmente, tras todos los años de espera, su momento había llegado, frente a él se encontraba el producto de su continuo acoso, el discípulo de su hermano se hallaba listo, con todo su poder a flote; ya no había necesidad de mascaras... finalmente el amo del puño se mostraba como realmente era, fuera de la cueva el cielo se oscurecía, todo en el ambiente parecía maligno y ofensivo, digno de una lucha final.

-(Ya me cansé de esperar Ryu, sígueme si quieres salvar a esas dos).

Akuma se transportó dentro de la cueva y Ryu salió corriendo en su persecución, en unos instantes se halló a la entrada de la arena que había dentro de la cueva, enormes estatuas de seres que guardaban enorme semejanza con Akuma llenaban la sala, mientras velas en las paredes las iluminaban con tonos tétricos, el murmullo de agua corriendo se oía lejano, y una abertura en el cielo raso iluminaba con la poca luz exterior el sitio donde múltiples huesos humanos yacían como trofeos de Akuma. Ryu pensó en las mujeres que dejó tiradas a la entrada, pese a sentirse mal por no ayudarlas, sabía que era lo mejor, estaban más seguras ahí.

-(Bien, acabemos con esto...)

-¡RYU!

A sus espaldas estaban de nuevo las dos mujeres, que tras despertar del impacto lo siguieron como pudieron, Ryu volteó a verlas con cara de enorme enojo.

-¿QU… HACEN AQUÍ?

-Como te dije antes, no te dejaremos ir.

-MÁRCHENSE –Ryu lanza un HADO-KEN a los pies de las mujeres que no se movieron ni un milímetro.

-Si Ken no las trajo... ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Sabíamos que vendrías aquí desde un principio, cuando Feiling te vio nos avisó de inmediato, Ken se marchó de inmediato en busca de Sagat, nos dijo que nos quedáramos a esperar, pero nosotras no somos del tipo "doncella que espera el regreso de su caballero".

-(Debí imaginar que era muy extraño que Feiling no hiciera nada al verme partir) Por lo que más quieran, váyanse, se los suplico.

Sakura se acercó a Ryu, tomándolo por la mejilla.

-Lo que más quiero se encuentra frente a mí... y no me marcharé sin llevármelo a casa...

-Sakura... en ese caso, quisiera pedirte un favor…

-S…si, dime Ryu

-Quisiera por favor me dejaras darte un beso.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho al oír esto mientras que Chun-Li no entendía del todo porque Ryu haría semejante petición.

-¿P… por qué me pides eso Ryu? –Preguntaba Sakura algo sonrojada.

-Es posible que no pueda salir bien de esto, y siento que nunca te he dado la atención que te merecías, al menos quisiera dejarte eso como compensación.

Chun-Li y Sakura no podían creer lo que oían, Ryu no decía nada, pero después de un rato Sakura reaccionó dándole una bofetada a Ryu, quien al voltear a verla pudo ver como lloraba mientras sus ojos desprendían chispas de rabia.

-¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso? Ni creas que te vas a zafar tan fácil de nosotras, escucha, tú vas a regresar, y cuando lo hagas podrás besarme todo lo que quieras, es más… si regresas… yo… yo te daré mi…

-… (Sonrojo) Entiendo, te lo agradezco, en serio Sakura, pero no puedo prometerles nada, aunque haré lo posible por volver. –Ryu se preparaba para partir, pero Chun-Li lo detuvo. -¿Qué pasa Chun-Li?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto? ¿Por qué siempre has sido así? nunca lo he entendido, desde que te conozco, tú siempre estás entrenado, al principio pensé que era por tus ideales, pero ahora… tú te entrenabas para esto, ¿verdad? Dime… ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo así, y continuar tu vida?

-… Lo siento… pero no puedo dejarlo así, esto es algo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo, y ya no hay forma de evitarlo… -Ryu apartó la vista de ellas, no pudiendo soportar el peso de mirarlas a los ojos mientras decía esto, Chun-Li meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Ryu se disponía a marcharse cuando Chun-Li y Sakura le taparon el paso.

-¿Ahora qué están haciendo? Por favor déjenme pasar.

-NO, no te irás.

-Me iré y lo saben ¿Qué podrían hacer para evitarlo?

Al decir esto Chun-Li y Sakura asumieron su posición de combate

-LO QUE SEA NECESARIO…

De los ojos de Ryu brotaron lágrimas, sentía que no podía pagarles con nada el amable gesto que le regalaban, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su boca y juntando sus manos juntó poder, chispas eléctricas se juntaban y cuando fueron las suficientes Ryu las disparó contra las dos mujeres a las que mas quería; Ni Chun-Li ni Sakura hicieron siquiera el intento de bloquear el ataque, que les impactó de lleno, no les hizo mucho daño, pero cuando quisieron moverse sintieron que el cuerpo no les respondía.

-¿P… pero qué…?

-Es el Den-Jin-Hado-Ken, ataca al sistema nervioso inmovilizando al oponente, escuchen, les agradezco su amistad a ambas, les deseo lo mejor…

-¡RYUUUU!

Akuma hace acto de presencia, en su cara se refleja un gesto de burla, Ryu se aleja de las mujeres que gritan su nombre y se para frente al Hombre siniestro que ha venido a buscar, quien sonríe cínico.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte Ryu?

-Si, he terminado… ¡PELEA! ¡Finalmente, tras largos años de entrenamiento, de sacrificios y de soledad… terminaremos esto Gouki!

-Ese nombre ya no significa nada, soy Akuma, El poder hecho carne y tú eres el último obstáculo entre el máximo poder y yo…

-Y tú eres el asesino de mi maestro, ¡TU PROPIO HERMANO! En su nombre y por mi propia causa… ¡HOY TERMINAREMOS CON TODO!

Ambos hombres se lanzaron al ataque, sus ojos mostraban furia y muerte, justo cuando iban a tocarse ambos desaparecieron del lugar como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-R… Ryu… é… él se fue… ¡SE FUE CHUN-LI SE FUE! –Sakura estaba fuera de sí, no podía creer lo que había pasado, mientras que Chun-Li trataba de consolarla, sin poder contener sus propias lágrimas. Dos mujeres que habían competido entre sí por un hombre que conocieran casi por un error del destino, ahora trataban de apoyarse la una a la otra en la sensación de perdida de un gran cariño.

-D… descuida Sakura, él regresará, siempre regresa, nos lo prometió… y sin importar cuanto tarde, lo esperaré…

-Si, tienes razón Chun-Li regresará… y ambas lo recibiremos, y lo golpearemos por preocuparnos tanto hasta que ruegue clemencia…

-¡RRRRAAAARRRRRHHHH!

-VAMOS RYU, ¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? ¡PELEA DISCIPULO DE GOUKEN!

En algún lugar entre este mundo, y otro más Ryu y Akuma peleaban, sus cuerpos brillaban mientras que los puños chocaban, con cada golpe parecía que rayos iluminaban el oscuro limbo en el que peleaban, Akuma no disimulaba su malsana alegría.

Ryu atacaba con toda su fuerza, pero parecía que no era suficiente, cada golpe que Ryu lanzaba le era devuelto con el doble de fuerza, Akuma parecía imparable, nada lo afectaba, y aún cuando se veían daños en su cuerpo, no parecía sentirse afectado por el dolor, como si el cuerpo herido que estaba peleando no fuera el suyo; mientras que Ryu sentía que con cada nuevo golpe que daba sus miembros amenazaban con caer arrancados de su cuerpo, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro, y el oxigeno le faltaba, pero aún así no se dejaba vencer.

-Lo haces muy bien discípulo de Gouken, pero no podrás ganar, tú morirás hoy, y cuando eso pase, tu alma, tus recuerdos y tus amigos todo desaparecerá en la nada, yo me asegurare de eso.

Akuma golpeaba a Ryu con fuerza sanguinaria, de su boca brotaba sangre y su ojo derecho parecía casi reventado, pero su fuerza no había disminuido ni un poco, parecía como si incluso disfrutara sentir su propia sangre sobre su piel. Ryu tampoco se veía completo, pese a no tener mayores heridas en el rostro, su cuerpo si estaba muy herido; sus brazos presentaban raspones y rasguños, con cada respiración podía sentir un fuego frío quemándolo por dentro, signo de tener varias costillas rotas, su pierna derecha tenía un tendón a punto de reventarse, en su estomago había moretones, y pese a todo eso, no había forma de quejarse, el menor signo de debilidad podría ser usado en su contra. Ryu atacó con un SHINKUU-HADO-KEN, la estela de luz se dirigía hacia Akuma con velocidad vertiginosa, Akuma respondió con un MESATSU GOU HADO, los poderes chocaron, por un momento se cancelaban uno al otro, pero de pronto el GOU HADO destruyó el poder de Ryu atravesándolo y atacando al guerrero que apenas y pudo esquivarlo saltando, Ryu se dirigió contra Akuma con un grito de batalla.

-¡TASUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!

La patada de huracán de Ryu ataca con toda su fuerza a Akuma, pero no logra penetrar la defensa de este, tras lo cual Akuma usa su propia versión del ataque.

-¡HOOUMMM!!

La GOU SENPUU KYAKU, de Akuma tampoco logra derribar a Ryu, pese a ser igual de fuerte pero más rápida, aún sin tocar el suelo Akuma lanza un GOU HADO contra Ryu quien se ve forzado a retirarse un poco para esquivarlo, ambos se miran, se estudian, recuperando fuerza mientras tanto, esperando ver la reacción del otro, un solo movimiento fuera de tiempo y la pelea acabaría.

-Dime Ryu… ¿Por qué no te das por vencido? No puedes derrotarme, solo lograrás hacer que tu muerte sea más dolorosa, sin mencionar que si continuas solo me harás enfurecer y eso traerá como consecuencia que todos los que conoces tengan que morir en medio de una gran agonía… Ken, esas dos mujeres, todos y cada uno de los seres que amas sentirán el dolor de mil muertes mientras que los demonios destruyen sus patéticas almas, Sakura, Chun-Li… ambas morirán maldiciendo el haberte conocido…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar sus nombres, miserable! ¡Tú no eres digno de ello!

Ryu volvió al ataque, sus ojos reflejaban ira; Akuma sonrió y lo enfrentó sin ninguna defensa, ambos golpeaban, gruñían y gritaban como bestias salvajes, sus golpes no reflejaban nada de técnica, eran fuerza bruta pura, los cuerpos se estremecían con cada ataque, pero no dejaban de golpearse, de pronto Akuma y Ryu lanzan un golpe decisivo, el impacto resuena en el vacío y ambos salen disparados hacia atrás por la fuerza de choque del golpe, pero sin despegar sus pies del suelo, Akuma sonríe, esta distancia es la única ventaja que necesita, concentra un poco su Chi y sus ojos, sus hombros, todo él empieza a brillar con un horrible fulgor negro.

-MESATSU…

Akuma invoca el SHUN-GOKU-SATSU, su técnica más peligrosa y mortal, arma de dos filos, capaz de destruir al estúpido que sea tan tonto como para usarla, pero a Akuma eso no le preocupa, este movimiento se ha vuelto su sello personal, a tal grado que la posibilidad de que pudiera perder el control de la "furia del demonio" era prácticamente imposible. Con un destello de muerte en su mirada Akuma sujeta a Ryu que no puede esquivar el ataque asesino.

-OBSERVA EN ACCI"N EL PODER QUE DESPRECIASTE RYU… OBSERVA Y MUERE…

Ryu le devuelve la mirada fría y amenazante, con la misma fuerza Ryu sujeta de la misma forma a Akuma, su cuerpo empieza brillar de la misma manera que Akuma.

-SHUN-GOKU-SATSU

Una explosión de luz negra se apodera del vacío y treinta destellos se ven en la oscuridad, seguidos por un silencio sepulcral, cuando la escasa luz regresa ambos peleadores se ven a los ojos, con un odio infinito.

-SHUN-GOKU-SATSU… "la furia del demonio" no me afecta Akuma, no podrás derrotarme con ese golpe, no mientras que yo tenga la fuerza suficiente para igualarlo…

-¿Crees que puedes igualar mi poder Ryu? ¿Cómo puedes usar mi técnica sin cambiar tu espíritu? ¿Cómo?

-Finalmente he superado eso Akuma, la ola asesina ya no rige mi cuerpo, YO SOY EL PODER y rijo mi propia vida.

-SI ESO ES CIERTO RYU, PELEA, PELEA HASTA QUE LA VIDA CAREZCA DE TOTAL SIGNIFICADO, OBSERVANOS, SOMOS DIOSES, DIOSES QUE LUCHAN POR EL TÍTULO DEL ÚNICO Y VERDADERO AMO DEL PU—O.

Akuma lanza un golpe directo al corazón de Ryu, quien no puede bloquearlo, un sonido grotesco, como de huesos rompiéndose llena el ambiente, y la sangre brota como de una fuente, Ryu siente la mano de Akuma oprimiendo su corazón, la vida se le escapa de las manos, Akuma ríe, y su risa suena demoníaca, todo el aire cambia, puede sentirse como la atmósfera se llena de muerte.

-Y AHORA… SOLO YO PREVALEZCO.

-(Yo… ¿yo perdí…? M…maestro… lo siento) –Ryu se desvanece, su mente, su cuerpo, se vuelven nada, todo se oscurece, de pronto… una imagen, dos personas, y el recuerdo de una promesa.

-Ch…Chun-Li, Sakura… -Ryu abre los ojos y planta su pie con fuerza en el invisible piso, no; aún no puede morir, sin importar cuan imposible sea de evitar, no puede morir sin el permiso de ellas.

-¡AKUMAAAAA!

Ryu se levanta, ante la mirada atónita de Akuma, que no puede creer lo que ve, Ryu se ha levantado, aún con una herida que debió matarlo, aún sin tener ninguna posibilidad de victoria, Ryu se levanta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!

Ryu ataca con todo lo que tiene, sus puños se crispan, Akuma no puede siquiera bloquear los ataques, los puños de Ryu se estrellan con saña en el cuerpo del demonio, no deja de atacar aún cuando sus puños sangran, aún pese a la herida en su pecho que no deja de expulsar sangre, no deja de atacar.

-¿DICES QUE SOMOS DIOSES AKUMA? ¿EN VERDAD ESO CREES? ¡NO SOMOS NADA! ESPECIALMENTE TÚ… ¡¡TÚ NO ERES UN DIOS NI UN DEMONIO, NI SIQUIERA UN HOMBRE!!

-¡¡ENTONCES GUERRERO DIME QUE SOY!!

Ryu descarga su mayor golpe…

-¡¡SHIN!! –El golpe casi atraviesa el torso de Akuma

-DIME GUERRERO… ¿QU… SOY?

Ryu voltea a ver a Akuma mientras que entierra con fuerza su puño en el pecho del guerrero oscuro.

-ERES UN ANIMAL GOUKI, UN ANIMAL RABIOSO QUE ATACA A QUIEN SE LE PONGA ENFRENTE, QUE MATA PORQUE QUIERE MORIR, PERO NO SABE COMO HACERLO… ¡¡SHORYU!!

Ryu cambia de mano, inyectando mas poder al golpe.

-ASI ES RYU, SOY UN ANIMAL, Y TU TAMBI…N LO ERES, AL MATARME NADA CAMBIA, ERES IGUAL A MÍ, VAS A MATARME PORQUE ME ODIAS…

-NO AKUMA, NO TE MATAR… POR ESO, LO HAR… PARA PROTEGER A LOS QUE QUIERO DE TU MALDITA INFLUENCIA, TE DESTRUIRE PARA QUE EL ALMA DEL HERMANO DE MI MAESTRO ENCUENTRA LA PAZ… Y SI YO DEBO MORIR TAMBI…N, QUE ASÍ SEA… ¡¡¡KEN!!!!

Ryu libera todo el poder del golpe con Akuma como víctima, la explosión del impacto ilumina toda la oscuridad circundante, ni siquiera con Gill Ryu usó tal cantidad de poder, el aire se estremece, la tierra tiembla, y el cielo se parte, la dimensión donde se encontraban Ryu y Akuma no resiste más y como un capelo de cristal, se desmorona, regresando a ambos al lugar donde se encontraban.

-¿Pero qué?… ¡RYUUU!

Chun-Li y Sakura ven como la realidad se tuerce y regresa a los oponentes que vieron desaparecer frente a ellas, Ryu y Akuma están en al aire, mientras que Ryu cae suavemente Akuma cae seco, brutal sobre el duro piso de roca sólida, la carne no resiste el impacto y una mancha de sangre se expande a sus espaldas.

-Así… así que la derrota se siente así… je-je, una última experiencia… ¡COGH!... bien hecho di… discípulo de Gouken…

Akuma escupe sangre y su mirada queda fija, mientras que Ryu se queda estático, un pensamiento llega a su mente…

-M… maestro… he ganado.

-¡RYU! –Sakura y Chun-Li corren hacia el guerrero, quien voltea a verlas y sonríe… cayendo de espaldas mientras que un hilo de sangre se desprende de su pecho….

-¡RYUUUU!

¿FIN? QUIEN SABE…


	12. Cap 12 Muerte

**MUERTE**

La batalla ha sido dura, pero finalmente ha sido ganada, Akuma, el amo del puño ha caído, más no sin existir perdidas, junto a Akuma yace el cuerpo del guerrero que logró la proeza, sus amigas, ven impotentes como la vida se le escapa de las manos.

-Chun-Li, Sakura ¿qué ha pasado? Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

-No fue lo suficiente Ken...

Cuando Ken ve hacia el punto donde Chun-Li apunta su corazón detiene su latido, destrozado, abraza a su mejor amigo, mientras gruesas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-¡RYUUUU! ¡CONTESTA HERMANO! LEVÁNTATE, DESPIERTA POR AMOR DE DIOS, NO TE MUERAS

Sagat no sabe que actitud tomar, y trata de disimular su pena por el caído viendo alrededor, cuando ve el cuerpo de Akuma no puede evitar patearlo, resentido y furioso, pero Akuma no se mueve, no lo siente y Sagat se cruza de brazos.

-Al menos... parece que Akuma también está muerto...

Sagat habla con voz ahogada, trata de encontrar un aliciente, pero Sakura voltea a verlo enojada, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Y ESO QUE DIABLOS IMPORTA! El precio fue demasiado alto... ¡NO LO VALÍA!

Con gran dolor los presentes lloran sobre el cuerpo del amigo que se ha ido, las lágrimas caen en su rostro, una de ellas parece activar algo, y Ryu se mueve ligeramente, Sakura es la primera en notarlo, y grita emocionada.

-UN MOMENTO, parece que Ryu... ¡SI, RYU SIGUE VIVO!

De inmediato todos se apresuran a buscar la forma de curar al hombre, mientras Chun-Li va a buscar agua, Ken corre al fondo de la cueva en busca de algo que pueda ayudar, Sagat y Sakura lo confortan y tratan de mantenerlo vivo en la medida que pueden.

Cuando regresan los amigos con lo poco que han encontrado de inmediato tratan de curarlo, pero es inútil, nada pueden hacer, las heridas son demasiado serias como para que puedan cerrarse y no hay manera de que Ryu sobreviviera el viaje hasta un hospital, de nuevo la tristeza inunda los corazones de todos, incluso con mayor fuerza, pues están ante una situación en la que lo único que pueden hacer es esperar y ver como su amigo muere, en medio de este sufrimiento Ryu despierta.

-Mhmm... ¿A... amigos? Que agradable verlos... no creí que lo haría de nuevo... c... creo que tenía miedo de morir solo... al menos ahora se siente menos... cruel.

-No hables amigo, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás... –Ken sonreía tranquilizadoramente, pero sus ojos enrojecidos y los de los demás lo delataban.

-Que... pésima actuación... Ken, no dejes tu trabajo de día... cualquiera que sea... ¡AARGH!

-¡Por favor Ryu no hables! Trata de guardar un poco de fuerza.

-¿Que caso... tendría Chun?... esto ya se acabó... pero me alegra volver a verte, a ti y a Sakura... ghhh... ¿saben una cosa?... fue gracias a ustedes que pude ganar, su recuerdo me dio la fuerza para... ganar.

-Ryu, no te vayas, me prometiste que regresarías, LO PROMETISTE.

-Lo... siento Sakura, pero parece que esta vez no voy a poder mantener mi palabra... lo siento de veras...

-Ryu...

-Sagat.... gracias, lamento mucho que lo único que puedas recordar de mí sea la cicatriz que tienes en el pecho.

-Descansa guerrero... tu pelea terminó, te esperan tu maestro y antepasados.

Ryu estaba por cerrar los ojos por última vez, cuando una luz llenó la cueva, con ella, todo parecía purificarse, y Ryu sentía que recuperaba un poco de fuerza, las estatuas desaparecían, las paredes se aclaraban, y una silueta aparecía...

-¿Quién...? ¿Rose?

-Así es, volvemos a vernos Ryu, pero no vengo sola...

Atrás de Rose con la misma fuerza aparecía otra figura, Ryu reconocía la energía que emanaba de la figura, no así su silueta.

-¿O... ORO?

-Así es Ryu, ¿te sorprende mi apariencia?

-¿De donde salió su otro brazo?

Oro aparecía frente a Ryu con una figura un poco diferente, pese a tener la misma cara de anciano, su cuerpo se veía más grande, más fuerte, tenía ambos brazos, y también su voz sonaba diferente, más energética.

-El cuerpo que viste antes era solo un disfraz, para poder encontrar a alguien con el suficiente poder con quien usar toda mi fuerza y conocimiento, sellé mi brazo para darle alguna oportunidad de triunfo a mis oponentes, pero ahora que has derrotado al demonio, creo que ya no hay más que discutir...

-Ryu, hemos venido a ayudarte... has sufrido mucho a lo largo de tu viaje, y mereces una segunda oportunidad... por favor todos, háganse hacia atrás mientras tratamos de curar a Ryu.

De inmediato Chun-Li, Sagat y Ken se retiran, Rose voltea a ver a Sakura que no quiere separarse de Ryu, con una sonrisa cálida la separa de él y Oro y Rose ponen sus manos sobre él. Una luz brillante y hermosa baña el cuerpo de Ryu, mientras empieza a temblar, todos se espantan, pero no intervienen, esperando que Rose sepa lo que hace.

-Vamos Ryu... no te rindas ahora, lucha por tu vida.

Rose y Oro se llevan a sus límites pero Ryu no mejora, pese a que al principio las heridas empezaban a cerrarse, estas empezaban a abrirse de nuevo, la cara de Ryu perdía color, y su cuerpo se empezaba a relajar, Rose temblaba por el esfuerzo, Oro sudaba por la presión, pero nada funcionaba, lo estaban perdiendo.

-No puede ser, ¡Ryu no te mueras caramba!

-¡Ustedes! Vengan acá, necesitamos mas poder.

-¿Que podemos hacer? Dígannos.

-Pongan sus manos sobre las nuestras, pero tengan cuidado, si sienten que se debilitan demasiado apártense, pues pueden morir también.

Ken, Chun-Li, Sakura y Sagat obedecen de inmediato, la luz que había empezado a debilitarse refulge con nuevos bríos, y el cuerpo de Ryu empieza a temblar de nuevo, inyectado de nueva vida, varias de las heridas cierran completamente, pero la herida del pecho no sanaba, de pronto la luz volvía a perder fuerza, los amigos se esforzaban por disimularlo, pero sus cuerpos empezaban a desfallecer.

Preocupada, Rose los invitó a alejarse –Por favor, apártense, la fuerza de su vida se está agotando, si no lo hacen morirán ustedes también.

-No, estamos bien, podemos seguir... –Ryu volteó a ver a sus amigos y trató de convencerlos de claudicar, pero ninguno quiso hacerlo, agradeciendo la ayuda hizo un último intento.

-Sakura, por favor tú eres la más joven, aléjate, aún tienes mucho por qué vivir.

-No, no me iré hasta que vea que regreses con nosotras, Chun-Li y yo no dejaremos que mueras.

Pese al noble sacrificio, todo parecía inútil, Rose y Oro estaban usando todo su poder pero ni así podían curar la herida del pecho, que sangraba profusamente.

-Es inútil, no podemos hacerlo Rose, es imposible que podamos curar esa herida.

-(¿Imposible? Creí que un Senin no tendría esa palabra entre su vocabulario)

Cuando la voz se oyó, todos voltearon al unísono, y sus ojos reflejaban furia y terror, Akuma se levantaba, pero... aún con todo... se veía diferente; su traje negro, su pelo rojo, su piel oscura, sin duda era Akuma, pero sus facciones se veía cambiadas, mas tranquilas, y sus ojos parecían calmados... incluso humanos, como nadie hiciera nada Akuma se acercó al grupo y puso sus manos sobre las de Rose, potenciando infinitamente el poder de todos, la luz se volvió un sol, cegador y cálido, todos sintieron como sus propias fuerzas volvían a sus cuerpos y finalmente la herida de Ryu se cerraba, y este abría los ojos, restablecido y con nueva vida en su cuerpo, Rose, Oro y todos los demás se dejaban caer exhaustos, Akuma era el único que permanecía de pie, y ante el espanto de todos se dirigió a Ryu que lo veía desde el suelo, todavía inmovilizado.

-N... no te acerques a Ryu, miserable... –Con las pocas fuerzas que tenían, Sakura y Chun-Li trataban de alcanzar a Akuma, sin éxito, Ken se levantó frente a él, en un acto de valor, al igual que Sagat, sin embargo Akuma ni siquiera se molestó en verlos, pasándolos por alto.

-R... regresa maldito... nosotros seremos tus oponentes...

-Basta Ken, déjenlo seguir, -Las palabras de Ryu sorprendieron a todos, cuando Akuma quedó frente a Ryu se quedó estático por un momento, Ryu lo veía a los ojos, sin miedo ni ira, los segundos parecían horas, y la tensión llenaba la cueva.

Finalmente Akuma extendió su mano hacia el guerrero caído, quien la aceptó y se levantó con trabajos.

-(Ryu...)

-Akuma...

-(Ese nombre ya no significa nada, llámame...) GOUKI, practicante del HADO-SHOTOKAN y hermano de Gouken.

Ryu sonrió y saludó al hombre respetuosamente mientras veía como su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-Te lo agradezco, Ryu-kun, finalmente mi pesadilla ha acabado, y finalmente volveré a ver a mi Maestro y a mi hermano. Gouken no pudo escoger mejor a su discípulo... adiós, GUERRERO...

Con esas palabras Gouki dejaba este mundo, y Ryu se despedía con el pensamiento.

-"Adiós Gouki, Maestro del HADO-SHOTOKAN"

Cuando Ryu volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, les dedicó su mejor sonrisa, quienes al verla, se empezaron a asustar, su cara de sorpresa era tal que Ryu empezó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, por fin, tras años de esfuerzo, su búsqueda había dado frutos.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué esas caras? Parece que hubieran visto a un muerto.

-Ryu, ¿eres tú?

-Pero claro que sí Ken, ¿quién mas podría ser?

Aún sin poder digerir que había pasado Sakura trató de saber que fue todo eso.

-Oye Ryu ¿Qué le pasó a Akuma?

-Akuma ya no existe pequeña, murió hace un rato, solo Gouki estuvo aquí, el hermano de mi Maestro, y por tanto también mi Maestro, quien quiso despedirse antes de irse a acompañar a sus antepasados...

Todos veían a Ryu incrédulos, pero felices de que estuviera bien, Rose se levantó algo aturdida y se acercó a Ryu, curiosa.

-Entonces... ¿ya todo acabó?

-Si te refieres a Akuma, si, finalmente todo ha terminado Rose; te agradezco tu ayuda, y a usted también Oro.

Oro se levantaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus harapos.

-Descuida, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi futuro rival, pero recuerda que esto no fue gratis, debes seguir siendo fuerte, la pelea que te pedí sigue pendiente...

-Seguro, Oro-Sama, nos veremos cuando lo crea usted adecuado.

Oro desaparece en un instante y Rose se prepara para hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno Ryu, me parece que eso ha sido todo, creo que ya no volveremos a vernos...

-Eso nunca se sabe Rose, espero que el destino nos permita vernos de nuevo, pero si no...

Ryu se acerca a la adivina y tomándola por el talle la besa en la mejilla, que sonríe divertida y algo apenada.

-... que esto sirva de agradecimiento Rose, cuídate mucho.

Rose asiente, y con un giro de su bufanda desaparece en el aire, Ken golpea a Ryu en el hombro en forma bromista.

-Ryu, viejo zorro... parece que estás muy animado.

-Ken, ¿cómo no estarlo? Finalmente el maestro descansará en paz, y todos los problemas en mi vida se han terminado.

Ryu sonríe orgulloso de sus palabras, Ken se ríe pero de pronto voltea preocupado, con un dejo burlón hace un comentario a Ryu.

-Me parece que esas palabras han sido algo apresuradas Ryu...

Alejándose estratégicamente, Ken ve como Sakura y Chun-Li toman por los hombros a Ryu que se pone blanco.

-¿Q... qué pasa Sakura... Chun-Li? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Me parece que ya sé de donde venía el labial del otro día... ¿No es así Ryu?

-¿E... están molestas por eso? Fue solo un besito de amigos, no sean celosas, oye Ken...

Cuando Ryu volteó ya no estaba nadie más que él y las damas.

-¿Ken?... ¿Sagat?... ¿alguien?

Con nadie más en la cueva, Ryu se sintió de nuevo en peligro, pero parecía que esta vez no habría nadie que lo reviviera, mientras el guerrero se topaba con la pared, Sakura se tronaba los puños, preparándose para castigarlo.

-Ryu, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida...

Chun-Li tampoco parecía muy amigable, acomodándose los hombros, sacaba los guanteletes de Ryu y le daba uno a Sakura y se quedaba con el otro, tras ponérselo, dirigió una mirada torva a Ryu.

-... Nos haces preocupar casi hasta la muerte, recorrer varios kilómetros en tu busca, y cuando te encontramos ¿qué haces? BESAS A OTRA MUJER... Ryu, estás en serios problemas.

-(Aterrado hasta las lágrimas) M... Maestro Gouken, Gouki, creo que me reuniré con ustedes muy pronto...


	13. Cap 13 Fiesta

**FIESTA**

Cuatro días, dos operaciones y una transfusión después Ryu se encuentra en medio de una fiesta que Ken ha decidido dar para festejar el fin de la salvaje aventura, siendo los únicos invitados Sagat, Chun-Li, Sakura, Feiling, y la esposa de Ken y su hijo Mel que han regresado de la visita a los padres de Eliza; además de los niños del Dojo. Todos comen, beben y ríen y mientras Ken se esfuerza de forma sobrehumana por llamar la atención, Ryu se escabulle hacia la parte trasera del Dojo, feliz de lo bien que está ahora se dispone a dormirse un rato recargado en la piedra que hay. Justo cuando empieza a dormirse siente la presencia de dos personas muy especiales.

-Ryu...

-Chun-Li, Sakura... ¿no volverán a golpearme verdad?

Sakura –Tranquilo, hablas como si fuéramos alguna especie de maniáticas...

Ryu – (pensando) "No digas nada Ryu... si en algo valoras tu vida"

Chun-Li –Venimos en son de paz, ¿por qué no estás allá afuera? Eres el festejado.

Ryu –No... Creo que no, las fiestas no son lo mío; y Ken lo hace muy bien siendo el corazón de la fiesta, además quisiera descansar un poco.

Sakura – ¡Vamos Ryu, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Ven con nosotras!

Ryu – ¿Oigan, desde cuando se volvieron el dúo dinámico? De un tiempo a la fecha siempre hablan de ustedes como "nosotras".

Chun-Li y Sakura volteaban a verse divertidas y algo apenadas, con una sonrisa Chun-Li se dispuso a responder.

-Bueno, debo decir que no hay nada como un viaje de 2 días para conocer a alguien a fondo, podemos decir que ya somos buenas amigas.

Ryu –Ah... pues que bien... (Por alguna razón su sonrisa no me agrada).

Sakura –Ryu, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes... no te mentí cuando dije "eso" en la cueva. ¡Ay cielos me siento avergonzada!

Sakura se abrazaba insinuante a Ryu que se ponía rojo, pero muy brillante.

-Sakura... –Chun-Li rechinaba los dientes mientras que Ryu empezaba a sentir pánico.

-(Adiós a la camaradería) –pensaba Ryu mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

Chun-Li –Sakura... como amigas, pues debemos ser compartidas...

-¿¿¿¿QUË???? –Ryu abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

Sakura –Ah si Chun-Li, lo había olvidado... –Y se sorprendió más con la respuesta tan desfachatada de Sakura.

Ryu –O... oigan ustedes dos, ¿qué están pensando?

Chun-Li –Dime Ryu... ¿Me quieres?

Ryu –Eh... este... pues yo...

Chun-Li – ¡RESPONDE!

Ryu – ¡Si! Te quiero Chun-Li.

Sakura – ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Ryu –Bueno... también... te quiero Sakura, es decir, ambas me gustan mucho pero... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿PERO QU… ESTOY DICIENDO?

Chun-Li –Ese es el punto Ryu, haz pasado toda tu vida en la pelea, y con ello haz llegado a un punto máximo, pero en cambio no sabes nada de la vida, si te he de ser sincera me gustaría tenerte en exclusiva para mí y solo para mí, puedo decirte que te amo con toda seguridad porque tengo la experiencia de este sentimiento, pero tú no.

Sakura –Ryu... yo también te quiero mucho, y quizá no pueda decir que yo haya tenido alguna relación siquiera medio seria, pero sé porque es eso, desde que te conocí supe que tú eras la persona que yo quería a mi lado, (sonrojo) es por eso que me he conservado hasta el día de hoy, para ti...

Ryu – (tragando gordo) Y todo eso es...

Chun-Li –Es muy simple, si yo me quedara contigo, me arriesgo a que con el tiempo sientas que Sakura era a quien querías más, todo porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocer mas de una relación.

Sakura –O si yo me quedara contigo, podría pasar lo mismo, claro... que eso es poco probable (dándose una vuelta) digo, ¿quién podría aburrirse de una mujer tan bella como yo?

Chun-Li –Sakura... no abuses, bueno el punto es que es muy poco probable que si una de nosotras se quedara contigo la otra no se quedaría tan campante, por eso hemos decidido...

Sakura – (Muy alegre) Es por eso que hemos decidido...

Ryu – (bastante apenado) ¿es por eso que han decidido...?

Juntas – ¡HEMOS DECIDIDO COMPARTIRTE!

-¿¡Pero qué cosa!? ¿Acaso están locas, qué no tienen dignidad? Además es inmoral.

-¡Oye, sin ofender! Claro que tenemos dignidad, no somos juguetes intercambiables o algo así, aunque me desconciertas, creí que estarías feliz por la situación.

-Bueno... no es que no me agrade la idea, pero...

-Sin peros, a partir de hoy tienes dueñas Ryu, y te lo advertimos: donde vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste con Rose... TE IRÁ MUY MAL.

-... (Parece que hablan muy en serio... ¿COMO QUE TENGO DUEÑAS? No soy una mascota o algo así) bueno eso es lo que dicen ustedes ¿pero yo no tengo nada que decir?

-Mhmm... No.

-No, creo que no.

-Ah, ya veo... pues supongo... que acepto, (digo... ¿tengo de otra?).

-¡Que bien! Te lo aseguro Ryu, todos seremos felices.

-Pero en lo que eso pasa, ¡vayamos a la fiesta! Hay que festejar que todo acabó bien.

Ryu sonríe... y se levanta para ir al festejo, mientras voltea al cielo.

-No señoritas, a partir de aquí mi vida acaba de empezar...

FIN.


End file.
